Dimension Dilemma!
by Pretearwings
Summary: (COMPLETED!) The bladebreakers meat a group of girl who they soon start much more off than you'd think so...KaiOC RayOC TysonOC MaxOC
1. Intro

HELLO! It's me again with another story! 

Kai- everyone run now while you have the chance…please. 

GO AWAY! *Pushes Kai out of the room* ON WITH THE INTRO! 

**Dimension dilemma! **

**INTRO!!!!!!!!!!! **

Name: Kia 

Age: 15 

Hair: 2-tone blue hair that long at the back and is in a ponytail that goes down to her thighs 

Eyes: red/brown 

Clothes: Red baggy pants with a big patch of blue on in a semi-circle at the top of her trousers. A grey sleeveless top which came up to the top of her neck with the neck bit being blue, with a diamond just below her collarbone with red in but at the top of the diamond a small diamond showed her skin through. A long small piece of grey material on each side of her arms attached to the front of her top (halfway down her top) and attached to the back of her top. Dark blue arm protectors. Black shoes 

Other: 1 thin long red triangle on each cheek 

About Kia… 

Very much like Kai in nearly every single way. But she develops a strong bond with Tamara, like the two are sisters. She's a very passionate blader but has an icy cold stare which she uses almost all the time… 

She doesn't get on with her team until Kai explains to her that in the world championships she will be needed by her team and this makes her think. 

Name: Tamara 

Age: 14 

Hair: long darkish color (same color as Tyson's hair) pulled back into a ponytail with a backwards cap on. 

Eyes: Brown 

Clothes: Yellow short sleeved t-shirt with a sleeveless red jacket over the top. A short white skirt and blue shorts underneath. Red and blue shoes. 

About Tamara… 

Very happy, funny, loving girl. She likes jokes but knows when to stop unlike Tyson. At first she finds Kia hard to deal with as she talks to Tyson about the teams there in. She gets on the best with Marie. 

Name: Marie 

Age: 14 

Hair: Bushy blonde shortish hair pulled into two short pigtails 

Eyes: bright blue 

Clothes: Off the shoulder green and white top. (Smallish band of green around the top, green sleeves and a big tight band of green at the bottom so the white part of the top was slightly baggy) A star on each sleeve and on the side. Green vest top underneath (top part of straps showing) A white skirt and long white socks. 

Other: pink bag around her waist. 

About Marie… 

Very hyper but caring person who always gets into trouble where the gang have to bale he out. She cares a lot for her team-mates but not really for Kai until she learns the true meaning of friendship and does in the end become good friends with Kia. 

Name: Reena 

Age: 15 

Hair: Black short flyaway hair at the front (like Ray's) and a red head wrap with a yin-yang on. The long black hair at the back was pulled into a plait with a red bow at the end. 

Eyes: amber 

Clothes: Chinese top with no sleeves with the fastening going across to the shoulder with a yin-yang sign on the front. It split to revel he belly button and flowed down to a point on each piece. She wore Red trousers and the same black shoes as ray. 

Other: fangs 

About Reena… 

Down to earth sensible girl who is not afraid to voice her feelings and thoughts. When she meets Mariah, she soon realises there are other people like her out there. 

She is probably the only person who new the most about Kia before meeting the others. 

Name: Kelly 

Age: 13 

Hair: longish brown hair covering eyes. 

Eyes:??? 

Clothes: lose white blouse with small red bow at the collar and a green skirt 

Other: Big glasses on head 

About Kelly… 

Loves computer and is very helpful, not much really to say about her apart from she can take things to seriously sometimes. 

**Epilogue… **

"I wont give in!" Tyson shouted " GO DRAGOON!" 

"Come on Tyson!" 

"You can do it!" 

"FINAL ATTACK DRAGOON!" A white light filled the place and screams were heard. When the light vanished, the Bladebreakers were no-where to be seen… 

HI! It's R+K! 

Kai- duh

Kia- I agree.

Um…Kia?

Kia- what?

IT'S NOT YOUR LINE YET!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!!!! **

**Fate? **

Tyson pushed on his hands but his hands were getting no grip. He got his head up, his face covered in sand. He looked about but his vision was blurry. He heard laughter of girls and their footsteps; he reached his hand out and heard someone shout. 

"Oh my god!" the walking footsteps became running and Tyson blacked out again… 

Tyson woke with a start. He sat up and someone was sat next to him. It was a girl or the back of a girl anyways. She turned and smiled at him 

"Hi! Are you ok?" 

"I think I am…" Tyson said thoughtfully. There was a giggle, it came from the girl. Tyson looked at her and saw her brown eyes light up. 

"I'm Tamara" She ginned 

"I'm Tyson……"Tyson paused "come to think of it, you look like me…" 

"I was about to say the same thing…" Tamara stood up and Tyson did too. Tamara grinned and someone skidded into view and crashed into the wall 

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"Owwwwwwwww" came a voice. A blonde appeared "sorry" Tamara sighed 

"Tyson, this is Marie" 

"HI!" Marie gave a wild grin 

"Is she mad?" Tyson whispered to Tamara 

"Oh yeah…" Tamara walked over to Marie and supported he friend. 

"She reminds me of max…" Tyson pointed to Marie. 

"Oh? Who's this max guy?" 

"The blonde over th…" but he was interrupted. 

"What about being blonde? Why are there 2 of you Ty?" Tyson turned and Max was stood behind him looking a bit dazed. Max shook his head and his vision became clearer. He blushed "I'm sorry!" Both Marie and Tyson laughed but Tamara didn't. She walked over to max 

"DON'T YOU DARESAY THAT I LOOK LIKE A GUY!" 

"Look, Tamara. Calm down, your acting like Kia!" 

"Kia! I'm nothing like that worthless captain of ours!" Tyson and Max face faulted as Marie tried to calm her friend down. Eventually Tamara calmed down. By this stage Ray, Kenny and Kai had woken up. 

"Come and meet the rest of our team!" Marie shouted happily after everyone had been introduced. They walked to one of the door leading to the outside grounds of the dojo. As the door opened a blade flew past the group and banged into the wall 

"Kia! What have I said about my house!" a blue haired girl looked up at Tamara and two other girls, a black haired one and a brown haired one ran over. 

"HI! I'm Reena!" The black haired girl smile 

"I'm Kelly and that" she pointed to Kia "is Kia, our captain." Kia walked over 

"Now they are awake, they can leave." Kia icy stare travelled across all the Bladebreakers but she looked at Kai the longest. She then noticed that Tyson was looking from her to Kai and back to her again and so on until he shouted 

"IT'S A FEMALE VERSION OF KAI!!!!" and he hid behind Ray. Kia walked up to Ray and spoke 

"I am A Hiwatari, don't compare me to another" 

"Wait" came a voice, everyone turned to face kai "Your saying that your name is Kia Hiwatari?" 

"Congrats, what do ya want, a medal?" 

"But th…"Tyson started but kai put a hand over Tyson's mouth. He signalled to his team and they walked a little way away. 

"She has the same surname as me." Kai said, not looking to happy about the situation. 

"What about the rest then?" Ray asked 

"Max you go ask" Tyson said "All in favour of max asking?" All hands rasied apart from max and Kai's. Max sighed and walked back over 

"What's up max?" Tamara asked 

"Tyson wants to know what the rest of your surnames are" 

"OK! Im Granger!" 

"Kon" 

"Dale" 

"Tate!" Max panicked and ran back to the others 

"THEY HAVE THE SAME SURNAMES AS US!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, this caused the girls to stare... 

Confusing ne? 

Maybe! 

Chapter 2-Similarities 

Coming soon! 

R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 2

I've just been re-reading and in the info chapter it says epilogue but it should say prologue. SORRY EVERYONE! 

P.S, the bit-beast can come out of their blades and out the computers and take on animal forms and human forms 

Don't own Beyblade (I always forget to put that) 

**Chapter 2!!!! **

**Similarities**

"No way!" Tamara and Tyson both shouted. 

"Humph" Came Kia's voice and she walked off. 

"I'm afraid it is true" came another voice, a female voice 

"Jeez Eragoon, what was your first clue?" Tamara said as Ray, Kai, Max, Kenny and Tyson stared. A blue light came from Tamara pocket and a blue dragon appeared that was about the size of Tamara's palm, which it landed on. 

"Guy's this is Eragoon, my bit-beast." 

"You have bit-beast's too?" 

"Yes Tyson they do" came a deep male voice and Dragoon appeared. 

"This is Dragoon" 

"Wow, he looks like Eragoon, ne?" Marie asked. Another female voice was heard 

"You love to steal the spotlight don't you, you dragons, you always do" Then a female version of Drigger and Draciel appeared. 

"All of you are pains that's what, if you steal the spotlight or not" Came Kia's voice announcing the fact that she had returned. On her right shoulder sat a phoenix, a small red female one. Tamara spoke again. 

"Meet the Bladebreakers! Kia, the team captain with the phoenix Eranzer! Marie, the hyper teammate with Eraciel! Reena the Chinese cat with Erigger! Kelly the computer brains with Eizzara. And you're truly with Eragoon!" All the boys blinked and most face faulted (that means all boys but kai) 

"It is impossible that you are the Bladebreakers since we are the Bladebreakers. With the bit-beasts, Dranzer, Drigger, Draciel, Dragoon and Dizzara." All the girls except, you guessed it, Kia, face faulted 

"Oh brother" Kia said under her breath and walked off, still with the phoenix, Eranzer, on her shoulder. 

"This is insane!" Kelly shouted 

"It can't be right!" Kenny shouted. (R+K- I'm listening to Beyblade tunes! :) ) 

"Well let's see then" Came Dizzi's voice and a girl of about 15 materialised next to Kenny wearing a red halter neck top and black trousers. 

"I'll help too" came Erizzi's (Eizzara) voice And a boy of the same age as Dizzi materialised next to Kelly wearing a blue t-shirt and a black jacket and dark blue jeans. Both bit-beasts walked up to each other 

"I believe we have travelled to a different dimension (hence the title!) Where the bit-beasts and blades are female" 

"Indeed…" Erizzi's was going to say something else when a girl ran in to view and cried 

"TAMARA!" 

"EMERALD!" 

(Let's just stop here and I'll tell you about her and the others will come soon promise! 

Name: Emerald Roosevelt (I was doing America in history so I used the president's name) 

Nickname: Em/Emma/Emmy 

Age: 16 nearly 17 

Home country: America (born in New York) 

Team: All starz (In Tamara's dimension remember!) 

Team rank: Captain 

Hair: long straight brown hair going down to the middle of her back with a green headband in 

Eyes: Bright green (Hence the name emerald) 

Clothes: A green sleeveless jumper with a small zip on one side and a short yellow skirt with 2 green stripes running down one side and a green stripe across the bottom and white trainers 

Other: Always carries her Tennis racket launcher. Small dangling stars for earrings and gold armlet 

Ok, that's Em) 

"Why are you guys here? Aren't the all-Starz in America?" 

"HOLD UP!" Shouted Tyson making Emerald jump "THE ALL-STARZ?!" 

"Yeah," Tamara said "This is Emerald Roosevelt, Captain of the All-Starz, speaking of your team are they with you? 

"Yep." Emerald stopped and spoke again "I suggest that Kia makes a run for it since my brother is here too" Suddenly 3 more people appeared 

(Here we go again… 

Name: Edd Roosevelt 

Nickname: Eddy 

Age: 15 

Home country: America (born in New York) 

Team: All starz 

Hair: short orange hair with a baseball cap 

Eyes: Dullish green colour 

Clothes: Baseball t-shirt, jacket and shorts and red and blue trainers 

Other: always carries a baseball glove and ball as his launcher 

Name: Mary Grusds 

Nickname: Maz/May 

Age: 15 

Team: All starz 

Hair: short light brown hair 

Eyes: blue 

Clothes: a girl's basketball team outfit in red 

Other: loves her basketball launcher 

Name: Susanna Mercury 

Nickname: Suzy/Sue 

Age: 16 

Team: All starz 

Hair: black short brown hair (a bit shorter than Mary's hair) 

Eyes: dark blue 

Clothes: wears a blue and black helmet. With a rugby jacket on and black baggy pants. 

Other: has a ruby ball as launcher 

Took long enough! More characters coming soon! Might be in this chappy but in the next I think) 

"I'm going to warn Kia" Marie whispered to Tamara and she ran out. The 15year old boy jumped and shouted 

"WHERE'S KIA!" 

"He has a thing for Kia" Em said shaking her head. Kai looked at the kid, he was some little psycho 

"His name is Edd and that" she pointed to the dark haired one, "is Suzy and last is Mary" The 'Kid' (Kai has formal dubbed him) was running round like someone gone mad 

"I'm going before I throw up" Kai said and turned and walked away 

"Was it me or does he look like and act like Kia?" 

Kai walked about for a bit looking around, it looked just like it did back home, he decided to go and see I his favourite place was here too. Sure enough it was and there was none other than Kia, her long blue hair blowing in the breeze. She was leaning on the banister on top of a cliff with the sea coming in at the bottom of the cliff. Kai walked up next to her and for a few moments she didn't notice him, or so he thought 

/I know you're there you know/ 

Kai looked at Kia, she hadn't moved but he was sure it was her voice he heard 

/what th…/ 

/I thought you would be the one/ 

/ This is about the link thing you have with someone/ 

"That someone would be you. I had a feeling it might" Kia voice came out and she looked at kai. " I'm going back to Tamara's to see Emerald and try and avoid her brother. You coming?" Kai started walking as she spoke and turned back to look at kai who nodded and walked up next to her 

"What tournaments have you been in then?" 

"Asian and American and we've faced of against the majestic's, (yes they are girls too! You'll meet the later!) soon we're off to our first world championships" Kai stopped and so did Kia after a few steps. She turned to face kai. 

"Kia…do you have any family?" 

"Only my mad Grandfather who wants to use me." 

"I beg you to be careful at the championships. I've been there" 

"Why what tournaments have you been in?" 

"Asian, American, faced off against the majestic's also and have been to two world championships" 

"So you've been there?" Kai walked up to her until the two were looking in to each other faces 

"It wasn't pretty…" Kai looked away and walked on. Kia stood puzzled for a moment then followed Kai. 

Kai walked in to Tamara's Dojo to See Emerald stood there 

"Kia…" 

"Em…" the two girls hugged like sisters. Kai stood there, his eyebrows raised. 

"Kai, this is Em and Em this is Kai…Me and Em go back along way…" 

Longest chapter in a long time that's for sure! 

R&R THANKS! 

(Chapter 3- sourpuss no more to come)


	4. Chapter 3

***** - That means the person is swearing! 

**Chapter 3-**

**Sourpuss no more!!!!!**

The All-Starz had left before Ed found Kia. It was late and everyone was going to bed. Kia slept in a separate room from the others normally but she had to share the room with Kai because in the big room there were eight people sharing it, so kai in her books were better than sharing with Tyson or Tamara. Kia got into bed and lay there thinking… 

My immortal

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone  


These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me 

Kia had been asleep but she had woken and looked at her clock, 5am. Kia sat up to see that kai was not there. She got out of bed in her black t-shirt and black baggy shorts. She opened the door and there was kai sat on the raised platform running around the outside of the dojo. Kia walked over to him and sat next to him. Even in the darkness and without the red triangles on her face, Kai could tell it was Kia without looking. 

"Something wrong?" Kai asked. Kia nodded in the dark and kai looked at her, she hugged her knees tight to her. 

"This may sound stupid but I'm worried, what if something bad does happen at the championships?" She paused then gave a small laugh "I must be mad! I was brought up in an abbey driving the emotion out of me and I still have emotion!" 

"Did you say brought up in an abbey?" 

"Yes, in Russia…" 

"In Moscow?" 

"Yes…how would yo…" but then it hit Kia, "You were brought up in the very same place in your dimension right?" 

"Yes." 

"***** Hell" Kai looked at Kia "It's cold" She got up "I take it you don't sleep much ne?" 

"I felt like thinking, not sleeping" 

"Me too" Kai got up and followed Kia in. They sat in the dark talking. 

"What happens at your world championships then?" Kai asked sitting next to the wall with kai leaning against it. Kai didn't answer, "I understand" Kai looked at her "It's not really my place to ask…" Kai sat down next to kai and gave a small rare smile, which Kia returned. 

Soon later kai woke to find Kia's head on his shoulder. (R+K- I have a habit of doing that epically with kai and a female character!) Kai smiled, maybe he had found someone like him, he could talk to that would understand him. Kai though of the world championships and pain in the memories that it brought back. He thought of loosing Dranzer and how he had no one to talk to about it. He didn't want that to happen to Kia…it could destroy her…maybe he could stop that…hold on. Had he just thought nice thoughts about someone…he felt connected to her and a slight bit of affection… he looked down at Kia and gave a small smile. 

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now i'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  


These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  


When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along 

Kai had fallen asleep again and when he had woken Kia was gone. He got up and got sorted, he entered the kitchen to see Kia sat there dressed like yesterday with the red triangles on her face drinking tea. She looked up, upon hearing him enter; she looked down at the cup with a slight blush coming to her face. Kai poured himself a cup of tea and sat opposite Kia. 

"Morning" She muttered. She finished her tea and left. Kai watched her leave. He wondered if She had thought the same as him at all… Kai looked up at the clock on the wall to see it was 7:30 which meant at least ray would wake soon…sure enough Ray came in at that very moment looking red in the face. 

"Kai…morning!" Ray saw kai and the blush deepened a little. Kai gave a small evil looking grin which ray didn't like the look of. 

"What happened then?" Ray blushed Bright red 

"Um well…you see…Reena…not just talk…I'm going to die if Mariah ever finds out" Ray drooped his head. 

"Something happened between you and Reena then?" Ray nodded and Kai got up "I'm going for a walk…" and Kai walked out leaving a very confused Ray wondering what to do about the night before. 

Kai was walking about when he heard 

"LET IT RIP!" And he walked in that direction having a feeling that it was Kia. He looked out from the bushes nearby and sure enough, Kia was there 

"Go Eranzer! Fire inferno!" She then stopped as she heard a ripping cord sound and a blade flew into view. 

"Volcano emission!" (R+K- I think that's right…V-Force attack! P.S. you've probably figured it out but this takes place after V-Force so Hilary may appear…I don't know…) 

/I know it's you kai/ Kai jumped slightly, he hated her doing that 

/fine. Whatever/ Kai walked in to view to meet a smirking Kia with the 'you-didn't-fool-me-for-a-minuet' look. 

"How about a real battle then?" Kai walked to face her a few paces apart. 

"You'll regret that" In to Kai's hand flew his blade and in to Kia's hand flew her blade. Both prepared to launch again, Kai with a blue launcher with a red phoenix head on and Kia with a black one with a red phoenix head on. (R+K- I know they get new launchers in V-force but I loved Kai's launcher before that, so I'm using that one) 

"LET IT RIP!" the two blades flew onto the ground 

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF KAI!" 

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU KIA!" And the two blades clashed as their masters called out different attacks but neither was to admit defeat. Suddenly the blades flew into their owner's hands. Both blades had sustained a bit of damage, as had the bladders. Kai's clothes were burnt (mostly at the knees) as were Kia's (mostly her upper part of her body) clothes and she had a cut across her head… 

CHAPPY 3 DONE! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 4- 

I'll tell a song for you not to go… 


	5. Chapter 4

Change of plan! This Chapter's name has changed! Plus I want to tell you that I'm changing Kia's name 

Kia (Kay-a) it is going to be spelt as Kaya because I keep confusing myself! I write Kai when I meant Kia! (They are both pronounced the same anyways) 

Nicknames- 

Kaya- Kay 

Reena- Ree 

Tamara- Tam 

Marie- Mia 

(I think this chapter will be a little funnier and the next one to) 

**Chapter 4-**

**Chibi part 1!!!!!!! **

Kai and Kaya headed back to Tamara's dojo 

In the meantime… 

Tamara and Tyson were bored and were looking through some books on potions, when Tamara found a love potion 

"Look at this Ty!" She gave the book to him 

"Who to use it on though?" Tyson thought out loud. He received a smack on the head "OWW!!!" 

"Who else are we gonna use it on but kai and Kaya! It says put the potion in tea, which only those two drink anyways." 

"Cool!" and the two set to work making the potion. 

Outside the house… 

Kaya and kai were walking round the corner when they heard someone shout, 

"They're coming!" the two blue heads looked at each other and shrugged. They walked into the dojo to see Two cups of tea with Tyson and Tamara sat at the kitchen table 

"Hi Kay!" Kaya shuddered 

"What do you want? 

"We made Tea for you and kai" Tyson said brightly. Both Kai and Kaya Raised their left eyebrow making the Tyson and Tamara shudder 

"DON'T DO THAT!" Both shouted in unison. 

"You too are very scary when you both do the eyebrow thing" Tamara said. Each Kaya and Kai picked up a cup then drank it. 

"You didn't tell me that you could make tea squirt" Kaya said before walking off followed by kai. Tyson walked over to the book and turned the page. 

"Oh no" He said and Tamara walked over. 

"What's 'oh no'?" she asked 

"The pages we used don't match, there's a page missing from the love potion which means it consists of 2 potions…and we don't know the effects of the out come…" 

Tamara stared "Holy ******, anyways I didn't know you could be so smart Tyson…" and Tamara walked out. 

In Kaya and Kai's room…

"What do you think those two are up to then?" 

"No idea…Kay" Kaya shuddered and shot an icy star at Kai 

"Please don't called me Kay, my name is Kaya…" 

It was late at night and the entire house was silent. In The room with Tamara and crew in everyone were sleeping… 

Tamara- on her back flat out on the floor 

Tyson- on his front in the same position 

Marie- curled into a very tight ball 

Max- just his knees huddled up a bit 

Ray- lay just on his front in a more or less straight line facing left. 

Reena-similar position to Ray, but facing right. 

Kelly- asleep in a ball with laptop 

Kenny- same as Kelly. 

In Kaya and kai's room, kai was missing… 

Kaya suddenly jumped out of her sleep and sat up. Something was moving in her bed! She threw the covers off to see a Chibi kai attached to her leg 

"TYSON! TAMARA!" Kaya got up and ran into the other room as everyone awoke. Tyson sat up. 

"What's her problem?" 

"I dunno" Tamara said 

"THIS IS MY PROBLEM!" She Held out her leg which kai was still attached too. 

"So the potion turned Kai Chibi but had no effect on Kaya…" Tamara said thoughtfully 

"I KNEW YOU WERE UP TOO…" But a balling sound cut her off; she looked down to see a Chibi kai curled on the floor crying. She stared then picked him up cradling him. "Does likkle kai not like the noise?" Kai's watery big brown/red eyes looked up at her and shook his head. 

"Shout. Bad" he said simply. Kaya gave one last evil look to Tamara and Tyson and walked back to her room. She put Chibi kai back in his bed. 

"Now go back to sleep" and she turned out the light and got into her own bed. Maybe in the morning kai would be normal again. She shut her eyes and soon felt something poke her face. She opened her left eye to see a terrified Chibi kai sat next to her. 

"Thought you dead" he said giving her head a hug 

"I'm not dead kai, I'm sleeping now go to bed" Chibi kai shook his head 

"Me no like dark, my sleep with you?" Kaya blushed. 

"No" 

"Please?" It came out more like 'p-weze' in such a cute voice that Kaya gave in /I'm gonna regret this tomorrow/ 

"Fine." She lifted the covers and Chibi climbed in and cuddled up next to her arm and instantly fell asleep. Kaya smiled and stroked the little boys hair. Strange to think that this was kai. Soon Kaya was asleep also and sleep soundly through the night. 

Kaya woke to see the small lump next to her arm; she took the cover off to see Chibi kai on her arm. She shook him lightly 

"Kai, kai…" she said softly as a smile came to her face as the small boys eyes opened. 

"KAY KAY!" Kaya didn't shudder at the name Kay 

"You hungry?" She asked as she got up and Chibi kai jumped off her arm. 

"YEY!!!!!!" He shouted then looked up at Kaya. "Piggy back?" He asked sweetly his eyes opening very wide. Kaya sighed and bent down so Chibi kai could get on her back. He put his arms around her neck and she supported him with his legs round her for support and she walked to the Kitchen, to see everyone sat there. They all looked at Kaya and Chibi kai. 

"What are we gonna do about Kai?" Ray asked 

"I'm looking after him until he becomes normal kai again." She sat Chibi kai on a chair and made him some pancakes, which he ate very fast which stunned all the boys considering they didn't think they had every seen kai eat at all. When Kaya and Chibi Kai had finished, Chibi kai shouted. 

"Kay Kay? Go park please?" Kaya looked at his face. 

"Ok." She put him on her back again, picked up a camera from the side and walked out leaving behind 8 stunned people. 

At the park… 

Chibi Kai sat on the kiddies sing and Kaya took a picture of him which made him laugh. 

"PUSH!" Chibi Kai shouted. (Believe you and me; you don't want to get in the way of a kid and his swing or a kid and his slide either…) Kaya smiled and pushed him. At 5 o'clock both Chibi Kai and Kaya were knackered and decided to go back to the dojo. 

Kaya sat against the wall with a small bundle of blue asleep onto of her stomach. She looked down and smiled and soon she was asleep to… 

Kai woke up early and smiled. He was officially back to normal and felt something move on his stomach. /oh no…/ he looked down and stared… 

Find out the end in the next chapter 'Chibi part 2' 

Ok so I felt like turning someone Chibi so I changed kai! I felt like it since Marik2004 told me His big secret… 

Kai- please don't! 

Ok…I won't, so R&R! 


	6. Chapter 5

Who turned Chibi this time then? You may have guessed or you may not have, I hope you guys reading this find it slightly funny, if not, I hope you find the Chibi's cute at least. 

**Chapter 5-**

**Chibi part 2!!!!!!! **

Kai looked down at his lap…/oh ******/ he thought as his eyes met a very big pair of eyes 

"I'm gonna kill Tyson." He got up and the little Chibi girl was clinging on to Kai's ankle. He scooped her up in his arm and carried her into the kitchen and found the rest of the guys. 

"Tyson, Tamara…" everyone looked up when they heard Kai's voice. 

"Oh holy *****" Tamara said 

"Is that Kaya?" Tyson said trying hard not to laugh. Suddenly there was uproar of laughter. Chibi Kaya looked out and then buried her head into Kai's chest trying to suppress the waves of tears that was threatening. Suddenly… 

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone covered there ears, but Kai couldn't since he was holding Kaya. He rocked Kaya and she calmed. 

"When Kaya is back to normal, we have a score to settle with you two" He pointed at Tyson and Tamara. Suddenly small voice said 

"Bad!" It was Kaya. She two, copying Kai, pointed At Tyson and Tamara. 

"I agree with Kaya" Ray said with a nod coming from Reena. 

"Kay Kay!" The Chibi Kaya shouted. Everyone looked at her; her hair was longer than Chibi Kaya herself. She pointed to herself "Kay Kay" She then pointed to Kai "Fiery!" then to each in turn. 

"Cat!" (Ray) 

"Girl cat!" (Reena) 

"Bad girl" (Tamara) 

"Bad boy" (Tyson) 

"Happy girl" (Marie) 

"Happy boy" (Max) 

"Thingy person" (Kenny) 

"Thingy person girl" (Kelly) 

"The Chibi has spoken!" Ray said 

"Yey Cat!" The Chibi Kaya grinned widely and her eyes widened and sparkled with happiness. 

"I think she likes you ray" 

"No, it likes you Kai, she's pulled on your top." Kai looked down and Chibi Kaya Spoke again. 

"He cat, You Fiery!" 

"Ok Kaya. Lets go to the park, yes?" 

"KAY KAY!" The Chibi shouted at the top of her lungs scaring, most people in the room. 

"Ok Kay Kay. Happy?" 

"PARK!" The little girl shouted happily jumping out of Kai's arms and running around the kitchen. Kai picked up the Camera that was on the table (he didn't know it was the one used yesterday also) Ray and Reena were trying to catch Kaya but were failing. 

"How can that kid have so much energy?!" Reena fell on the floor. 

"Kay Kay" Kai called, Chibi Kaya's eyes lit up as she heard her name and ran to kai and stood in front of him. He picked her up. Suddenly Tamara stood up. 

"Kai? Can I come with you to explain what's going on?" 

"If you must" Kai said walking out. Tamara followed behind kai until they reached the park. Kaya was running around and Tamara and Kai were sat on a wall. 

"This whole mess started because Ty and I were bored and were looking through potion books, we found a love potion and used it on you and Kaya…" 

"A love potion? How come both of us turned into Chibi's then?" 

"I'm getting to the bit about that sourpuss. After you'd drank it, Tyson found out we'd used half the love potion and half of a different potion which resulted in a Chibi potion." 

"My revenge is going to turn you and Tyson into Chibi's and yes, I remember everything from yesterday. Some things I can't believe I said." 

"Let me guess…monsters under the bed?"

"I asked to sleep in the same bed as Kaya because i was scared of the dark..." Kai flushed red "I'm never ever gonna talk to her again when she's normal again…" 

"Well, I think that if Kaya didn't like you she wouldn't have let you sleep in her bed. But it is funny and Kaya should, well I hope, be back to normal by tomorrow." 

"I hope so too Tamara…I really hope." 

"You like her don't you?" but Kai didn't have to answer that question because at that moment Kaya ran over crying 

"Fiery!" she shouted and jumped on him putting her arms around his waist 

"What's wrong Kay Kay?" 

"Hurt" She showed him her knee. It was only a graze but it had ripped her trousers. 

"Shall we go back to Tamara's?" He pointed at Tamara 

"BAD GIRL!" 

"No Kay Kay. She good girl now" 

"Ok!" Chibi Kaya grinned. Kai picked her up and set off. Tamara sat, staring into the sky, not noticing that they had gone until someone pulled on her hand. "We go now!" Tamara looked at little Chibi Kaya. 

"I'm sorry Kay Kay, this whole thing is my fault…" Chibi Kaya dragged Tamara after Kai. After that Chibi Kaya held Kai's hand all the way to the dojo. 

Late at night… 

Kai was sat on the sofa in one of the rooms of the dojo. A small Blue ball indicated that Kaya was asleep on Kai's chest. Kai had forgotten that in the morning the Chibi Kaya would be normal Kaya again. He was so tried that he went to sleep… 

Kai wake at the same time as Kaya, to find a 15year old Kaya on top of him. Kaya too, realised this and jumped at the same time as Kai so she fell onto the floor smacking her head on the floor. She sat up and held the back of her head gritting her teeth. 

"Thanks" She said through gritted teeth. 

"Sorry Kay..." he stopped himself "Kaya" He looked down at Kaya who was smiling. 

"It's ok Fiery!" She laughed and Kai smiled. Kai explained about what Tamara and Tyson had done. Kaya flushed at the thought of using a love potion on Herself and Kai. 

"Well at least it wasn't a permanent Chibi potion." Kaya smiled. "thanks for looking after me yesterday" 

"Thanks for looking after me the day before also." Kai smiled at Kaya who did tinge red on her cheeks 

Chapter 6 on it's way soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Please review! 

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm sleepy and it's what? Only 20:45. Come on R+K! Get your act together. I have an exam tomorrow but by the time this goes up I will have done my exam…Grade 4 singing exam. NOOOOO!!!!! Oh well, nothing I can do though is the? 

Chapter 6- 

**The end of the beginning… **

The week after the whole Chibi thing, things had settled back down in Tamara's Dojo, live returning as normal as it could when you have 2 sets of Bladebreakers, 1 set girls, the other boys. 

One day everyone was sitting in the main room of the dojo, bored to death. Kaya and Kai were sat against the wall is quiet conversation. Max and Marie, very hyper, were randomly chatting………about nothing really, just randomness…Tyson and Tamara was reading Tamara's comic books. Ray and Reena were practicing their martial art skills in a corner. And last but not least Kenny and Kelly were sat in another corner typing away. 

"Guys…we have news" Kelly spoke up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kelly and Kenny 

"We recon that the portal we came through is slowly closing according the scans we've done." Kenny said. 

"You have to go back then?" Kaya asked, a twang of sadness in her voice she tried to cover up. 

"Seems so…" Kai said. Also there was sadness in Kai's voice too. 

"Great." Was all Tyson said not seeming happy with what was going on at all. 

"I guess we should go find the portal then" Reena said 

"The Chibi," ray stopped "I mean, Reena has spoken!" Everyone looked at Ray, who just shrugged. 

"Ok…back to the matter at hand. I agree with what Reena said so lets go." Max said. 

Near the beach where the Bladebreakers were first found unconscious… 

"FOUND IT!" Shouted Marie across the beach. Everyone ran over to her and sure enough there was the portal. "I guess this is it then…" Marie said looking down. 

"Yeah…" Tamara said 

"I'm sure one day we will see each other again Tam" Tyson said. 

"I hope so." Tyson then hugged Tamara because he thought that she looked upset. This just made Tamara blush. 

Kai and Kaya walked a little way away to talk privately. 

"I guess this is it then." Kaya said, looking at Kai who nodded. 

"Don't forget me," Kai said. 

"I won't." Kai took of his scarf and held it out to Kaya 

"Keep it. To remember me by…" Kaya took it. 

"Thank you." She couldn't move but she could stop a tear trickle down her face. She turned away "You better hurry up and go then, before it closes, I mean" 

"Goodbye Kaya" Kai said. He wanted to hug her or something like that but he new that he couldn't and that he should just go and stop making it hard for Kaya. He walked back to the others. 

"Go. Kenny you first." Kenny gave a shaky nod and ran toward the rock and vanished. "Ray" Ray walked calmly toward the rock and vanished. "Max" Max nodded one last time to Marie and vanished through the portal. "Tyson, go" Tyson looked at Tamara 

"See ya then…" 

"Yeah, see ya…" and Tyson walked towards the portal and vanished. Kai looked at Kaya who turned round. She was fighting the tears back but they were flooding down her face. 

/There's so much I haven't told you kai but remember we are linked, stay in touch/ Kai blinked and saw Kaya give a small smile through the tears. He smiled, 

/I will stay in touch, always/ and with that he vanished through the portal. Tamara looked at Kaya. 

"Oh Kaya…" She walked up to Kaya and hugged her. Kaya then noticed the Tamara was crying too. She hugged Tamara back 

"It'll be ok Tamara…" 

"I…I…" but then a fresh wave of tears came from Tamara and then more tears streamed silently down Kaya's face. 

**1 year later… **

A 16-year-old Kaya sighed. It had been nearly a year since she had seen Kai and his team. She was in the middle of Maths daydreaming. 

"Kaya Hiwatari" Kaya looked up at her teacher, Miss Kolahtu (totally made up by pressing some random buttons!) "What's the answer to the equation on the black bored?" Kaya looked at the equation. 

"7" Miss Kolahtu looked surprised 

"That's…right" The bell rang and everyone packed up and went off to the rooms. Kaya went to an all girls' private boarding school. They wore a white shirt, black skirt, black shoes, white socks and a black blazer. She went up to her room, which she shared with none other than…

Emerald! 

"How was math?" 

"Boring" Kaya through her blazer onto her bed. 

"You still mopping over him?" Kaya gave her friend a glare as she sat down on her bed, across from Emerald who was sat on her own bed. 

"I'm not mopping…" 

"But you miss him…" 

"Yes…" Kaya looked down, blushing slightly. It was just more visible because Kaya couldn't wear her red triangles "I miss him a lot." She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a scarf. 

"He gave you that?" 

"Yes…" She looked up, /oh kai/ 

Kai looked up. He had been studying. / Kaya? /

Kaya jumped. She must have opened the link with kai.

(To make this easier I'm just going to put the name and what they say!) 

Kaya- kai? 

Kai- yes 

Kaya- it's me Kaya… 

Kai- oh Kaya…it's been so long… 

???- HI Kai! 

Kaya- Emerald? 

Em (emerald)- yep 

Kai- as in the team captain girl we met? 

Em- indeed! I thought both of you'd like to know that Marie is looking for a portal over in America and Reena's looking in China! 

Kaya- how'd you know that? 

Em- I just do 

Kai- I hope they find a portal…soon. 

Kaya- me too… 

Em- I'll go. (Em closed her connection and walked out the room) 

Kai- so, how are you? 

Kaya-I'm fine thanks, you? 

Kai- ok I guess 

Kaya- if a portal is found, we'll go to your dimension 

Kai- if you want to. 

(It is now 7:53 in morning of Wednesday 17 march, a school day! But I don't have to go into school so ha!) 

Kaya- well, I have to study, math test on Friday 

Kai- I have an English test on Thursday… 

Kaya- shall I lave you to your studies? 

Kai- if want to keep the link open sure. 

Kaya- ok 

Kai looked down at his English book, going through everything on Romeo and Juliet as Kaya went and sat at her desk and pulled out her math books…

**4 days later…**(ok so I can't think of much at he moment…) 

RING RING! Tamara dived for the phone before her grandpa but missed and he picked it up. 

"Granger residence." 

"Hi, can I speak to Tamara, It's Marie!" 

"Cause you can Mia" And Tamara snatched the phone of her grandpa 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, it's Mia!" 

"What's up?" 

"I though you'd like to know, a portal has been found over here in America…" 

Ok! I have to go now I think anyways so Review!

I have a laptop! Yay!


	8. Chapter 7

Note: started before exam. Finished? Around 5 o'clock tonight I recon… I hope it will be posted soon. 

Chapter7- 

**Portal experience… **

"I though you'd like to know, a portal has been found over here in America…" 

"You're kidding!" 

"Nope. I'm not." 

"You mean, we can go see them?" 

"Yes! I've told Reena. You can tell Kaya and Kelly." 

"You do know that Kelly vanished just under a year ago remember?" (I wanted to get rid of her and Kenny for the time being, don't ask me why! I don't know!) 

"Oh, well you just tell Kaya then." 

"Why me?" 

"Cause you live the nearest to her" 

"Fine. Bye then…" 

"See ya later" And Tamara put the phone down. She went into her room and picked up her mobile phone. She had Kaya's number. She typed in her phone, a text message: 

Hi Kay

It's Tam.

Mia says a portal has been found.

Soon we are going through.

Don't know when.

Bye Tam 

And Tam hit the send button. 

Kaya heard her phone vibrating and dug about on her desk to find it. It was a text message. She clicked read. Her eyes sparkled at the mention of portal. She wanted to tell kai but then decided not to and keep her coming a surprise. She text Tamara back. 

Tam.

When do you think we are going?

Soon? A few days?

Kaya 

Tam picked up her phone and read Kaya's message. 

As soon as Mia can get flights over to America.

Kaya smiled. 

**2 days later…at the airport in America. **

"I can't see Marie!" Tamara was jumping up and down. She hadn't changed how she looked apart from she had a blue bag on. Reena had changed slightly, she wore the same trousers but she wore a short white Chinese top showing off he stomach with the yin-yang sign on. Kaya changed slightly also. She wore the white scarf she had been given but also changed her top. It was a grey long sleeved t-shirt with a black short sleeve T-shirt over the top. /come on Marie…where are you? / Kaya looked around and spotted a blonde haired girl. 

"MARIE!" She shouted and the girl looked at Kaya and started running over. 

"Guys!" Marie hadn't changed but just wore a white jacket over her clothes. 

"Well?" everyone looked at Kaya. "Let's find this portal then." Everyone nodded and they left the airport. They didn't have to go far before they came to a forest. Everyone followed Marie who led them all to four rocks in a clump. 

"Here." She pointed to the rocks. "I'll go first" And she walked towards the rock and vanished. 

"Reena." Kaya said and Reena walked forwards. Kaya turned to Tamara " you go." 

"Aye Aye captain Kay!" and she walked towards the rock and vanished. Then Kaya walked through. She saw everyone sat on the floor apart from Marie, who had her arms around a boy's neck. 

"Max" Kaya said. The blonde boy looked up. (All the boys are now wearing what the wore in the third series) 

"Hi Kaya. Are we all here?" Kaya nodded. "Well let's go." And they set of to another airport. Soon they were back in Japan and on there way to Tamara's house in a Taxi. As the car slammed its brakes on outside Tyson's house, Tyson ran out followed by Ray and Kai. 

"MAX!" Tyson shouted as his buddy got out the car. 

"Hi Tyson." He said. " I have some people I'd like you to meet" Marie got out the car followed by Reena and then Tamara who ran over to Tyson and hugged Tyson. 

"Tyson…" came a sob. 

"Tamara?" Tyson asked. And then Kaya got out the car last. Tyson looked at the girl on him. It was defiantly Tamara. "Tam…" he hugged Tamara back. Kaya smiled at the two. If only she and kai were that close. 

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Max did you know?" 

"Yep, I knew Ray." 

"We didn't want to tell you because otherwise Tyson would have got too hyper and died before we got here." Kaya said. 

"Are you saying I'd do that kind of thing Kaya?" Tyson asked. Kaya grinned 

"Yes I am Tyson." And everyone laughed, including Kaya. Kai looked at Kaya. She seemed Different. The things that happened at the girl's first world championships must have been slightly different to their first world championships. Everyone went inside apart from Kaya and Kai. 

"So, we meet again then" Kaya said 

"It seems so." 

"I'm so…um…happy to see you." Kai thought that Kaya was struggling to tell him how she felt. 

"I'm happy to see you too." Kai said. Kaya smiled at him. "Also, how did Emerald get into the link?" 

"I don't know, maybe she's like me but never let on. I really don't know." 

(15mins before I leave for my exam!) 

"I missed you Kaya, a lot. And there was so much I didn't say either. 

..::Flashback::.. 

/There's so much I haven't told you kai but remember we are linked, stay in touch/ Kai blinked and saw Kaya give a small smile through the tears. He smiled, 

/I will stay in touch, always/ and with that he vanished through the portal. 

..::End flashback::.. 

"Maybe now we can say those things, I mean a year apart was tough. For me anyways." 

"I know…" Kai looked at Kaya 

"KAYA! KAI!" A voice shouted. Tyson appeared. "Aren't you coming in?" He revived 2 icy stares "Sorry…you were talking, I'll go." And he ran off. 

"How can you cope with him? I mean Tamara isn't that bad anymore but I would have to kill him…" 

"I feel like that too, but I can't kill the world champ." Kay smiled and started to walk toward the dojo. 

(Typed up to here before my exam!) 

When they walked in they found that everyone was sat about talking about what had happened over the past year. 

"…And I defeated Teal of the demolition girls and became the champ of the world!" Tamara. 

"So you fought a group girls known as the demolition girls?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah but the worst bit was losing Kaya to Teal and the demolition girls…" 

"But you must remember that Teal and I grew up together in that Abbey…" Everyone turned to look at Kai and Kaya. 

Ok! I've been really hyper today and I didn't have any bonbons but I've got to go to Choir soon…I'm listening to 'HIM', the album called 'Love said no' or something like that and it's great… 

Review! Only 2 reviews so far! Lets get some more folks!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello again, still listening to HIM. Kai wants to type on my laptop while I'm typing this up on my laptop so I said no! 

Chapter 8- 

**To many memories… **

As everyone filtered out to sleep after talking, Kaya was thinking, now she had to start to let Kai how she felt…they slept just like they had done at Tamara's dojo. Everyone in one room bar Kai and Kaya who shared a small room. Kaya liked her team much more now but still wanted time away from them to think. She sat on the raised platform running around the outside the dojo. She wore black baggy trousers and a black long sleeve t-shirt on with a Celtic design on. Her hair was loose and blowing in the breeze…She closed her eyes and smiled. She loved the quietness of the night time and how the small sounds seemed so alive. 

"Something's up? Want to talk about it?" Kaya turned to she Kai stood there (surprise surprise), leaning against the wall. Kaya turned round again and smiled to her-self. She pulled one leg up and propped her elbow on it, her head against her hand. 

"I'm ok" 

"There's something, Kaya I'm not blind" This made Kaya laugh. Kai came and sat next to her. "It's about the championships, isn't it?" Kaya promptly stopped laughing and looked down. 

"Teal…" 

"Who is she?" (I wont tell you about her just yet. ^_^ I'm so evil!) 

"She was a girl I grew up with in the abbey. After the championships, I asked her to join us…she no and said she wanted to go it alone…and she vanished…" Kaya voice started to choke…Kai looked at her, she was looking up at the stars, tears silently streaming down her face. Kai put him hand on her arm making her jump. 

"Your not alone anymore Kaya, just let it all out…" She looked at him and smiled through her tear stained face. 

"It's not like that…she was the only friend I had when I was young…then I ran away when I was about 10 I think and grew up with Emerald then left when I was 14. I spent most of my life with Teal…" She smiled. "I should just forget it, there's nothing I can do" Kaya got up and walled away her head down, her hair hiding her face. Kai watched her 

/Kaya…please talk to me…I want to help you/ Kaya stopped, that was kai…she didn't know that he could open the link also. 

/I don't need you sympathy or help, I can take care of my self/ and Kaya continued walking away. Kai sighed, he wanted to help her, and she was one of the only people he really got along with. He got up and walked into the room he shared with Kaya. There was a lump in the bed and he assumed it was Kaya. He went and lay in his bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He then sat up 

"Kay?" no answer 

"Kaya?" Still no answer. Kai got up and walked over to her bed and pulled of the cover. She wasn't there. 

/ Where are you? /

Kaya stood looking at the boys in front of her. 

"GO ERANZER!" And the 5th blade flew out the stadium. 

"What the-" The boy with short green hair glared "you haven't seen the last of us!" And they all ran away. Kaya smiled, that felt better she went and sat on a bench. She couldn't stop thinking about kai's words. Suddenly a girl her age materialized in front of her. The girl had long fiery red hair. A black baggy cargo pants and a red t-shirt with orange and yellow patterns faintly looking like fire on it 

"Talk to him" She said. Eranzer sat next to Kaya. Eranzer was the closest thing Kaya had left to a mother or sister. 

"I can't…I won't…" She looked at Eranzer how's eyes were orange red like fire, they seemed to say 'talk to him will help both of you' Kaya sighed, "He has his own things to deal with." 

"If he did he wouldn't have asked you to talk to him!" Suddenly shouting was heard 

"KAYA! Where are you? That the ***** hell are you doing!" Kaya gasped. 

"That's Kai!" 

"See he is very worried about you, please mistress talk to him

"Ok then" Kaya gave a small smile as Eranzer disappeared back into her blade. Kaya got up and followed the sound of Kai's voice. 

"KAYA!" 

"I'm here" Kai turned to see Kaya stood there, Kai walked up to her. Kaya suddenly thought for a moment that He was going to hit her. Suddenly she screamed as she remembered all thoughts horrible thoughts from the abbey she'd remembered at the world championships, she'd tried to suppress and hide hoping that they would all go away. Kai watched her and then she fell and he caught her. He picked her up and started to walk back to the dojo. This happened about 6 in the morning. 

Kai sat beside Kaya until she woke up which was about 6:30. She sat up with a start then realised where she was. She looked left and Kai was there. Tears threatened but she was determined not to show any weakness. Suddenly she couldn't suppress it any longer. She flung her arms around Kai's Neck and sobbed into Kai's shoulder. Kai was stunned for a moment then her put one hand on her head and gently stroked her head and held her with his other arm tight to him. 

"Let it out Kaya." He whispered. 

"I...I thought…that *sob*…you we're *sob*…we're going to *sob* hit me *sob*" 

"I would never do that," Kai said quietly 

"It's just that I got hit when I was small for being disobedient." She pulled back from Kai "I'm such a fool, I was just putting it away, locking it away. Like they say, a problem shared is a problem halved" She looked up at kai. He looked at her. Their eyes connected. Kai brought his hand to the side of Kaya face, the tough almost looked as though it soothed her slightly. She put a hand on top of his hand on her face. She closed her eyes, breaking the eye connection. Suddenly there was a shout, which made them both fall over. Kaya fell backwards and smacked her head on the floor and kai just fell on his face. The door opened and Tamara appeared. 

"Kay…" but she stopped and looked at them. She blushed " um…did I interrupt something?" 

"No…" Kaya said in a sarcastic voice. 

"Oh sorry…" Kai and Kaya sweat dropped. "It's ok, I um…just came to see if you were up yet" 

"I've been up for hours Tam" Kaya said. Tamara blushed bright red, and then Kai cottoned on and blushed too. 

"Ooumm…" Tamara said. 

"I DON'T MEAN LIKE THAT!" Kaya went scarlet in the face. The shout made Tamara jump 

"I'm going!" And she ran out. Kaya stood up. 

"She knows how to ruin my life. It's sad." She walked after Tamara. Kai got up and followed also. 

(Now it's 7:20 Sat morning so here we go again!) 

Most people were already up and in the kitchen. Kaya and Kai just had some Tea then Kaya left. 

"Is she ok?" Tamara asked 

"I hope so Tamara" Kai said "And Tam…" 

"Yes?" 

"You are way to much like Tyson." 

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" Tamara jumped up from her seat. 

"Sit down squirt" Kai said and he started to walk out. 

"Oh Kai! I almost forgot." Kai stopped and looked at Reena 

"We're going to the park, do you want to come?" 

"Maybe Ray." 

OKAY

Chapter 9 on its way soon I hope.

Over here in England Joey wheeler from Yu-gi-oh is dieing today (20thMarch)

^_^ Yeah! That means Marik2004 will be depressed on Monday…oh great…


	10. Chapter 9

Hello people! Here's chapter 9 for all you people!

I bought 2 books today, A how to draw manga and Japanese comic book called 'onegai Teacher' which means 'please Teacher' It's so cool!

Yes I do draw, that's where I get my inspiration for new characters for stories. In Ashley's Adventure, I first drew Ashley's picture over something like nearly 2 years ago. 

This has turned into a mostly focusing story of Kaya and Kai. 

Ok enough from me lets go! 

**Chapter 9-**

**Tough choices…**

Kai found Kaya and told her about going to the park. She agreed that it would be a good idea. 

The trip was a huge success. Tamara, Tyson, Ray and Reena were playing basketball. Max and Marie were eating ice cream, both starting to get a little hyper. Kaya and Kai were sat on a wall taking. 

"This is the same park as the one we went to in my dimension when we were Chibi's." Kaya said smiling. 

"Yes" Kai said, "your going have to go again, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Kaya grimaced and Kai looked down. 

"I want to come with you" Kai said quietly. Kaya looked at him and blushed 

"You can't" Kai looked at her, their eyes connected. 

"Says who?" 

"Says me." Kaya paused "It would be great to be together all the time but it isn't going to happen. I'm needed there and your needed here" Kai placed a hand on her face 

"I don't care, I want to…" But he saw cut of by a chant 

"Kai and Kaya sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Both Kai and Kaya flushed red and looked at Tyson and Tamara who was singing "First comes love then comes marriage! Then comes Kaya with a baby carriage" 

"Just cause you to love each other and haven't got the guts to tell each other." This Made Tamara and Tyson blush and Kaya and Kai grin slyly. 

"Don't be stupid" Tamara said. 

Reena and Ray broke up the fight that came after that and soon they went home. 

Kaya lay in her bed thinking. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave kai, but he shouldn't have to come to her world, he didn't belong there, nor did she belong here. She let out a small sob and then stopped herself, what if kai had heard? 

Tamara sat up. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Kaya had said… 

..::Flashback::.. 

"Just cause you to love each other and haven't got the guts to tell each other." 

..::End Flashback::.. 

Did she really like Tyson that much? She looked at the sleeping body of Tyson, she giggled to herself, and he looked so funny sleeping. He was lay flat out snoring. Maybe she would talk to Kaya about it in the morning. She got out of bed and went out side to see Kaya sat there. 

"Kay?" Tamara asked. Kaya looked at Tamara. Tamara saw with a start that Kaya was crying, "Kay…please don't cry…" Kaya smiled at these words. 

"I'm ok, just thinking…" Tamara came and sat next to Kaya. 

"…About life and what to do, who you want to be with and what is more important to you…" Tamara continued what Kaya started. 

"Yes…" 

"Kaya, what you said, do think it's possible to be true?" 

"About you and Tyson?" Tamara nodded. "That's for you to find out Tamara. Listen to this" She put a hand over her heart. "That's what I was taught by kai…" 

"You like Kai, don't you?" 

"Yes…" 

"I want to stay here…" Kaya looked at her friend 

"I do to Tam but we can't…" 

"Why?" 

"We were never even supposed to meet them! It's just something we can't do!" Tamara knew Kaya was telling the truth. 

"You win. When do we go?" 

"Tomorrow or leaving will be even harder on everyone." Tamara got up. 

"Well night then…" 

"Good night Tam" Kaya said getting up and walking into her own room. Tamara watched then walked into her own room and looked at Tyson 

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, tears running down her face. She kissed his cheek gently and she settled to sleep. 

Kaya walked over to Kai. 

"I love you Kai but I cannot stay after tonight." She bent down and kissed him softly and a tear slashed onto his face. Kaya then went and got into her bed. Kai eyes flew open. Was that really Kaya? She was leaving tomorrow! Kai had to do something to stop her going. 

"So we have to go" Marie said after explaining to the boys 

"You can't…" started Max 

"We must…None of us were every meant to meet" Kaya said. 

"Goodbye guys!" Marie said, and Kai dragged Kaya round a corner. 

"What?" She asked. 

"I'll ask you one last time. Please stay or let me come with you." 

"You're making this hard for me Kai. You have to stay and I must go!" Tears swelled in her eyes. "It's not that I don't like you…" but she was cut off by Kai kissing her on the lips. He pulled back 

"I love you, don't go…" 

"I love you too but I have too." Tears were now streaming down Kaya face. She looked up at Kai and smiled "Just don't forget me" She gave him a hug and walked back round the corner. Everyone was saying there last goodbyes 

"See you Ty" Tamara smiled and kissed the side of his face and ran to the Taxi. The girls got in a taxi and left…maybe to never be seen again. 

"Do you think we'll ever se them again?" Tyson asked, voicing what everyone was thinking. 

"I don't know Tyson, I really don't…" Kai said.

Awwwww!!!!! I'm so sorry! I'm so evil to my characters!

Anyway, I get to read the second Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the clow (I have the third!) cause Marik2004 bought it and I'm going to badger her so I can read it!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Here I am again! 19:03 when I should soon be making my lunch four tomorrow and packing my bag…double food tech means I'm cooking…this might me the last one if I don't make it through tech 

~ Kidding! ~ 

This isn't that last one! I haven't planned how many chapters there are going to be but it won't be over soon! There are loads I've got planned!

Kai-oh no. Can't be good…

Ignore him and lets get on with it!

P.S. rating is going up! Cause I've put in mild violence and swearing… 

Chapter 10- 

**Protection? **

A pair of bright blue eyes watched the Bladebreakers practice through the branches of a tall tree. 

"TYSON! CONCENTRATE!!" Kai shouted at his team-mate. Kai and Ray were 19, the others being 18 

"I KNOW!" Tyson shouted back. The girl in the tree grinned revealing fangs. Max turned and looked. He saw the eyes and suddenly it was gone… those eyes looked like… 

"Marie…" Max said to himself quietly 

"Max! You're up!" Ray said making Max snap out of his trance. Max smiled. 

"Ok Ray!" 

"I said watch them!" 

"But Max Almost saw me!" The blue-eyed girl shouted at a computer screen. 

"I don't Care Marie. What's our mission?" 

"To protect the Bladebreakers because you can feel an evil…why don't you go Kaya?" 

"I can't!" And the transmission was cancelled. Marie sat back in the chair 

(HOLD ON FOLKS! 

Marie

Clothes- black t-shirt with a fire on. Black pants with a fire going down one side and black boots.

Other- on her lower back was a tattoo. A tattoo of a dark purple turtlehead. Sometimes wear's hat. Black glasses 

Reena

Clothes- black Chinese t-shirt with red trimmings. Black baggy pants with a silver tiger on the bottom of them.

Other- on her ankle was a tattoo. A tattoo of a silver Tiger head. Back rope round hair with red trimmings. Black glasses 

Tamara

Clothes- Black t-shirt with a blue dragon on and black cargo pants with a blue dragon going down one side.

Other- on her left arm was a tattoo. A tattoo of a blue dragonhead. Black Glasses 

Kaya

Clothes- Black long sleeve t-shirt with a big red phoenix on, the wings going down her arms. Black cargo pants with a phoenix across her back pockets.

Other- on right arm was a tattoo. A tattoo of a red phoenix head. Hair in 2 plats going to her lower back. Wears hat to cover light blue hair. 

Ok! Back on with the story!) 

Kaya looked almost upset. She wished she could go but it would be hard on her. 

Marie returned to the tree outside Tyson dojo when a blade flew out slowed by The Bladebreakers and a strange boy. She watched. 

"We will defeat you!" the boy shouted. "Biovolt will get you!" 

/ Holy crap! / Marie thought. Kaya had been right. She had to step in now. Max's blade flew out and Marie launched her blade. She jumped out the tree wearing her hat. 

"I don't think so! Attack!" and the boy's blade shattered. The boy shouted then ran. Marie's blade flew out and she caught it. "You should stay alert" Marie said facing the Bladebreakers. 

"Who are you?" Kai asked 

"You don't need to know," she said fiddling with her glasses. 

"What's your team then?" Ray asked, Marie ginned revealing fangs. 

"We're a team dedicated to protecting…know as… Sacred Spirits. Protecting you that is…" All the boys looked a little shocked. "My team leader sensed that evil is out to get you and the sacred spirits." 

"OK…" Tyson said not sure whether to believe her or not. 

"I must go, report that it has started and her vision was true" and Marie jumped onto the wall and over the buildings.

"It has started Kaya" Marie said 

"So my vision was true…" Kaya said thoughtfully 

"Yes" 

"It is time for us all go and watch over them." 

"Yes Kaya" and the transmission ended. 

"So who was that girl?" Tyson asked. 

"Maybe you shouldn't ask" Came a voice "You should be more concerned about us!" 4 boys appeared. 

"I don't think so!" Came a woman's voice and Marie appeared. 

"You again" Max said. 

"If you want to fight them, you have to go through us." 3 girls walked into view and stood next to Marie. 

"Attack pattern alpha!" Kaya shouted and held up her launcher. The 3 other girls nodded and held up there launchers too. (Ok I'm not with the battles so bare with me!) 

"I'm outta here!" one boy shouted 

"No you don't!" Kai shouted 

"Shit!" Kaya said. "Girls handle this, I'm going after them" Tamara nodded. 

"Right!" And Kaya put away her launcher and followed kai. She found them in a clearing of trees. 

"Your all mine!" the boy laughed. 

"I don't think so!" Kaya walked in front of Kai, "I'll deal with you." 

"If you must!" the boy laughed harder and pulled out there launchers. 

"3,2,1…LET IT RIP!" shouted Kaya 

"Go Sea whale" 

"Shit! Water! Careful E!" Suddenly something invisible hit Kaya cuts through her cargo pants. Then as the match wore on, Kaya received more blows. Kai could only watch. "E! FIERY INFERNO!" (So Marik2004 loves to say ' and everyone dies in a fiery inferno!' Thanks for the inspiration!) A huge ball of fire came out and headed for the other blade. It knocked it flying into the air and exploded with a small bang. Kai watched and the big ball of fire was gone. He then noticed the girl was lying on the floor. Kai sat down and rolled her onto her back. She black glasses had come off and as Kai picked up the girls head, the hat fell off. 

"Kaya!" Kai sat mesmerised. He put his hand through her light blue hair. "Silly girl" he muttered, "You wanted to protect us." The eyes opened and Kaya stared out. 

"What happened?" she muttered. "Did I win?" 

"Is that all your worried about…………………Kaya…"

DUN DUN DUH!!!!

Ok chapter 10, wow! I'm so happy!

Review! Please!


	12. Chapter 11

Hello! Hope you enjoy this and have been enjoying this story! Kay now has to spill the beans…ooohhhh it's very mushy!!!!! People who don't like mushy lovey-dovey stuff please go now!

Kai-ok, bye!

Not you! You're in it!!!!

Kai- damn…

Chapter 11 

**The Cat is out the bag! **

"Is that all your worried about…………………Kaya…"

Kaya gasped. 

"How?" 

"No hat…" 

"Oh…" 

"Kaya why didn't you tell me?" Kaya tried to sit up but she was in too much pain. 

"I couldn't. Kai there are many things that I don't understand, and that was one of them. I don't know why I didn't tell you I just thought not to." 

"Kaya…I missed you." Kai put his hand to her face even though it was bleeding. 

"Me too." The young woman smiled. Kai picked up Kaya who put her arms around Kai's neck for support. Kai walked back to wards where the rest were 

"Reveal them girls!" Kaya shouted with little strength she had. Marie looked over and nodded. 

"OK! GO ERECIEL!" 

"LET GET THEM ERIGGER!" 

"ATTACK NOW ERAGOON!" 

"It's them!" Tyson shouted and the three bit-beasts appeared and took down the blades with one mighty wave from Ereciel, a swipe from Erigger and a tail lashing from Eragoon. The blade flew out and the boys scarped. Tamara ran over to Kai and Kaya. 

"What happened Kay?" She asked. 

"I think you should be talking to them. She nodded towards the boys. Tamara turned and took off her glasses and hat. Reena took off her glasses and Marie took off her glasses and hat, her hair sticking out like a sore thumb from the rest of her team. 

"I thought you weren't coming back" Tyson said looking at Tamara. 

"Nor did we until Kaya had a vision about danger surrounding you and Kai Grandfather." Tamara said. She smiled. Tyson couldn't get over how much she had changed. 

"Tam? You've changed, I've just noticed" 

"YOU WHAT!? You only noticed now!" She ran at him and nicked his hat and ran off with it, with Tyson is hot pursuit. 

"Give back!" He shouted and the two disappeared into some trees. 

/ Are you going to tell him Tam? / 

/ I don't Kay…I might/ Kaya smiled, 

"Those two might be some time" 

"Lets go back to Tyson's house." Max said. 

"Tamara! Give me my hat please!" 

"Nope!" shouted Tamara as she ran. Suddenly she was knocked over and landed on her face "owwww………" She said. 

"Sorry" She looked up, it wasn't Tyson but it a boy that looked very cute who had short dark brown hair and green eyes. He helped her up and Tamara blushed 

"Thanks" 

"I'm Chris" 

"I'm Tamara" Both smiled. Tyson just watched. He then turned round and left suddenly Tamara looked around and saw him leave. "I have to go" She went to run but Chris stopped her 

"Why?" 

"Something's wrong with my friend" She tried to tug herself from his grip. "Let go!" He then took hold of her and put a hand over her mouth. 

"You know Tyson Granger. You are perfect bating!" Tamara's eyes widened in fear. Tamara bit the guys hand and screamed 

"TYSON!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson looked up from his slow walking pace. He heard her scream and doubled back in a run. He reached the clearing to she Chris trying to drag Tamara away 

"Let her go!" Tyson shouted. He ran and Chris and kicked him in the face. He dropped Tamara as Tyson wondered how he did that. He then picked Chris up by his collar. "Who do you work for?" 

"You'd you like to know. 

"Is it Biovolt?" 

"If you must know, yeah" Tyson dropped him and Kicked him. 

"Give them this message, don't mess with the Bladebreakers or the Sacred Spirits. Now beat it!" and Chris ran away. Tyson turned his attention to Tamara who was sat on the floor in a bit of a daze. Tyson sat down next to her 

"Tamara?" Tamara turned her head to look at him, tears running down her face. "I'm here Tam, don't cry" Tamara smiled then Tyson gave her a hug. Tamara froze for an instant then put her arms around his neck as the tears still fell down her face. 

"Thank you…" She whispered 

"I'm always here for you Tammy" 

"Tammy? That's a new one" Tamara smiled. 

Tyson pulled back from the hug but still held her. She looked at him. He had changed. He wasn't the stupid boy she had known. 

"Ow! I got something in my eye!" she shouted closing her eyes. 

"Let me see." She felt Tyson's hand on her face and opened her eyes and kissed him. Tyson was frozen in shock 

"Kidding!" She giggled. Tyson smiled. 

"Come on, let's get you back." He helped her up and took her hand as they walked back talking…

While that had been going on…

Kaya was sat outside; all her cuts had been treated. 

"You shouldn't be up." Kai said appearing with a tray. 

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself…" A mug was passed to her "What's this?" 

"Ray's special herbal tea. It's nice, try it." She took a sip. She smiled 

"You were right" She smiled as Kai sat next to her with a mug of the herbal tea also. 

"So your out to protect us?" 

"Yes. I had a vision…not a nice one. Your Grandfather wanted to destroy the Bladebreakers but the worst thing…. worst thing…was…um…that…he killed………" there was a pause "…you" She said. Kai looked at her. She was defiantly telling the truth. 

"That's why you're protecting us" 

"I couldn't lose you Kai…you mean to much to me…" 

"You mean everything to me Kay…" Kaya looked at him and smiled and blushed, and then his kissed her. Just that moment Tyson and Tamara appeared. Tyson wanted to be a pain but Tamara dragged him away before he got in any more trouble than he already was with Kai. 

SO SWEET! Awwwww!!! I'm so jealous of Kaya! I wanna kiss Kai!

Marik2004 is messing up again! She's putting ch2 of chat star on floppy disk and giving it to me to put on then the sequel can go up! 


	13. Chapter 12

Hi again.

Kai- can I type yet?

Kaya- it's my turn next!

I'm writing story here guys!

Kai- your point? (Kaya and R+K face fault)

Never mind………anyways I've been drawing pictures of people heads and I was bored so I drew this really cool head!!! It's a girl. She has long hair with a side parting and fringe. It is pulled back into a ponytail on the left side of her head. A huge curl comes from the ponytail where the hair is pulled into the ponytail. And has two long pieces in front of her ears that go down to nearly her elbow!!! I don't know what colour her hair is going to be though…but she has a name too! If I told you through it may ruin the end of the story so I wont' tell you cause she and some other girls appear later on! Enjoy!

ON WITH THE STORY! 

**Chapter 12-**

**Vision…kidnap? **

Kay woke to find she was looking down at the floor. She lifted her head and looked around. She tried to move her arms and Legs but they were clamped to the wall. She struggled but it was no good. She then saw someone else. 

"Tamara!" 

Kaya sat up with a start her arm out as if to reach out for someone. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she tried to calm herself. Tamara stuck her head round the door 

"Your up…vision?" She said and ran in. She sat next to Kaya who nodded. 

"Yeah, another vision" Kaya's 'Link' had developed into more like her just being a physic, she had visions and could talk to people through telepathy… 

"What of?" Kaya gave Tamara a stern look… 

"A kidnap" 

"Who of?" 

"Us…" Tamara sat a bit dazed. 

"Oh no…you mean by…to get…them?" 

"Yes" Kaya could make out Tamara's babble. 

"Just great." Tamara said and crossed her arms. 

"Just stay on high alert" 

"Right…will do" Tamara said and got up and left. Kaya smiled to herself. Tamara would take that to heart and would be on high alert, as she should. Kaya got up and got changed. She should stay on high alert just in case also. 

"Morning!" Kaya said brightly as she walked into the kitchen. Ray and Reena weren't there. They would be outside training. Tamara was sat at the table with dampened spirits. Kaya put a hand on Tamara's shoulder and smiled at her friend to try and cheer her up. She gave a small smile. Tyson lifted an eyebrow. 

"What's up?" Both girls looked at Tyson and sweat dropped. 

"Nothing!" Both gave a nervous laughing. 

Reena gave a furious kick at Ray that nearly hit him but protected himself with his arms. Reena gave a few more kicks and then stopped breathing heavily. 

"Those Biovolt freaks really get me worked up" she said. 

"No joke" Ray said. Both sat down when they both felt another presence. A girl stood a little way off. She had amber eyes. Her hair was ruffled at the front that fell on her face as well as two long thin pieces of hair over her ears going down to her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail rapped in material that went down to her lower back. She wore a sleeveless t-shirt with red around the collar and sleeves. It had a big yin-yang sign in the middle. She wore a pair of black pants and white gloves with yin-yang signs on. 

"Who are you?" Reena asked. 

"That's not important" 

"But…" Ray started but the girl continued 

"You must leave now." 

"WHAT!" 

"Pleas don't interrupt me…you must go to Reena's dimension. You shall be safe there. You must take everyone; the two teams, if you don't, my friends and I are domed. Biovolt plan an attack and you must go to the nearest portal." 

"But the nearest portal is in America…" Reena said looking slightly annoyed. 

"Check the wall and leave right a way." The girl went round the corner of the wall. Reena got up and ran to the wall but the girl was gone.

"Why do I feel, I know you…" 

"Do you think we can believe her?" Reena said. Everyone was sat in the big bedroom listening to what Ray and Reena said. 

"If that was going to happen, I would have had a vision…" 

"Maybe but you don't always have a vision" Tamara said who closed her eyes in thought. When he opened them again, Kaya was on the floor "Kay, that's not funny!" Kai shook Kaya. 

"She isn't being funny Tamara…" 

"Where am I?" Kaya asked herself. She was suspended above the dojo when suddenly it blew up and Biovolt people surrounded the house. She saw that her and everyone else were coming out. The image went black and Kaya thought she was waking until a girl appeared in front of her. She had brown eyes and light blue hair straight, a bit wild and stringy. Her hair at the back was dark blue. It was pulled in a very low ponytail what went down to her lower back with two strands in front of her ears, which were dark blue. On her face were the triangles that kai wore but red but on her forehead were 2 small right angled triangles back to back along the longest vertical side. She wore a black lose t-shirt which was short sleeved and was baggy at the end of the sleeves. She wore back cargo pants with a red belt and a silver belt buckle of a pair of feathery wings. She wore black shoes and black fingerless gloves going up to her elbow with silver circles on the knuckles. She also had a silver necklace with a heart-a-gram on and silver armlet oh her right upper arm. Kaya looked at her 

"I feel I know you," She said. 

"I cannot tell you who I am but I have powers like you. That vision you saw is what will happen if you don't leave this dimension now." She said 

"I understand but tell me who are you?" 

"I am not suppose to tell you but my name is Naomi…" Naomi wanted to tell Kay her second name but if she did it could put everyone in danger. 

Kaya moved and whispered "Naomi…" and then woke fully. "Leave. Now." She said and got up. "This place is gonna blow soon." 

"Let's go then" Max said. 

Everyone went through the portal to Tamara's dojo. And settled there. 

"So you mean my house is going to be blown up!" Tyson shouted. Kaya got up. 

"Now where are back here I'm going home…unless my home is gone, which I hope not." She left leaving a very unhappy Kai. 

"Kai, go after her!" Tamara said 

"No" 

"That's not a request, it's an order!" Tamara shouted. Kai stood up "I don't Want Kaya to be hurt, so go look after her!" Kai nodded and left. 

Kaya stood outside her house, something was wrong, she could feel it, then a shadow fell over her and before she could go anything she was knocked out... 

Hello! Very long I know…

I should have more reviews, I type on average about 3 chapters a week! So far 12 chapters and 3 reviews!!

Come on, it can't be that bad can it? I even welcome flames! If I can change it to make it better tell me!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

Hello! In Easter holiday's!

Don't own beyblade apart from my characters!

Review! 

Chapter 13- 

**2 years of work… **

Age-

Kaya/Kai/Ray/Reena=21

Tamara/Tyson/Max/Marie= 20.

Kaya sighed… 2 years had gone by since when she had been kidnapped. It was the Voltaire of Kai's world that wanted to make the perfect army of beybladers. He had learnt about the different dimensions and had figured out that she was just as powerful as Kai was. The vision she had had wasn't completely true because Tamara had not been kidnapped. Kaya smiled, at least that was a good thing. She looked around the cell she was in. Outside were lots of tubes and machinery. Voltaire walked in looking smug. He turned to Kaya 

"Today is the day that my dream will come true!" He laughed a harsh laugh 

"NEVER!" Kaya shouted. The lid of the small cell that was suspended in the air by ropes and chains came off and a machine came in. 

"We want a piece of your DNA…A hair will do…" Kaya jumped out but the machine got a strand of her hair. Kaya landed on the floor and stood up to see two small tubes, one with a blue hair in and her air going in the other one. 

"Who's is the other DNA have you got?" 

"I believe you know him…" a picture appeared on the screen. 

"Kai…" Kaya whispered to herself. The machines were switched on and one of the big test tubes glowed and a small baby was made in it from the two DNA pieces. Kaya looked on. /this is wrong! Oh so wrong!!!!! / She got her beyblade and let it rip so it destroyed the machines, the DNA and the test tube with the baby in. The baby lay there wet and crying. Kaya took her scarf of quite calmly and raped the baby up. It was a baby boy. She then saw the guards around her and made a run for it. The shot at her but she didn't stop… 

Kai picked up a picture of the two teams…Kaya…Kai had lost her and there was nothing he could do… 

A few days later. 

Kai lay in bed; he didn't want to get up. Without Kaya his life wasn't worth living…until a scream and some shouts interrupted his thoughts. 

"Oh My GOD!" 

"Is she alive? Is that…that a baby?" 

"Get them inside! Hurry!!!" Kai got up and walked into the lounge as Ray, Reena and Tyson carried a body in. Kai looked on and then saw whom it was, the long blue hair, a tangled mess and the triangles smudged on her face. 

"Kaya!" Kai ran to her as Tamara walked in. They put her down and Tamara walked over to Kai. 

"Kai, we found her with this." She showed him the baby with dark blue hair and brown eyes. Kai couldn't believe that Kaya had had another person's child. Tamara could have sworn that he looked like he was going to cry. He got up and looked at Kaya, She may not live due to the infected wounds. Kai left and sat outside not being able to think at all… 

Tamara cleaned the last cut and bandaged it up. Kaya stirred and opened her eyes 

"Welcome back…" Tamara smiled down at her old friend 

"Tam………….KAI!" She sat up. " I have to talk to him" She got up but Tamara held her back. 

"No!" The two started shouting. Kai could hear but didn't really care. 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kaya shouted tears running down her face. 

"WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW IS WHY YOU BETRAYED KAI!" Kai heard his name and listened to what was being said. 

"I DIDN'T!" 

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BABY THEN!" 

"It was Voltaire who held me captive for 2 years" Kaya's voice quietened. Kai got up and stood next to the door way. "He was planning to create bladders, he knew about the different dimensions, knew who I was and so used my DNA along with…um with…" 

"With who?" Tamara asked sternly. Kay picked up the baby that was on the sofa next to her. 

"With Kai's DNA…" This shocked everyone 

"You're kidding!" 

"No, I'm not, that's why I said I didn't betray him. This is his baby as much as mine." The baby laughed in Kaya's arms. Kai couldn't believe this, it couldn't be true. 

"I love Kai, you all know I wouldn't do that. You have to believe me…" 

"I do…" came Tamara's voice. Soon followed by others saying, "I do believe you" and words to those effects. 

"Thank you…I best go explain to kai…" But before she could get up, Kai appeared at the door. 

"You don't believe me…" Kaya whispered, her eyes swelling with tears. 

"I don't believe you and I don't find it possible ether." The baby stopped laughing as tears spilled down its mother's face. Kaya stood up with the baby in her arms and walked out, sobbing quietly. Everyone stared at Kai. 

"She loves you! How can you say that!" Tamara walked right up to Kai, her voice full of anger. She tried to stop the build up but before anyone new it, She had slapped Kai across the face. Kai got the full blow thinking it wouldn't hurt much but it was a powerful one hurting much more that Kai thought it would have. He felt the burning on his face. 

"I thought you were a decent team captain…………now? Your just a jerk!" And she ran of in a different direction followed by Tyson shooting Kai and evil look on the way past. 

Kaya was sat outside when two shadows appeared over her. She looked up to see Naomi and a boy, about 17 who looked like Kai. He had just dark blue hair and brown eyes. He had blue triangles on his face like Kai's. 

"Naomi, what do I do?" Kaya asked as the young girl sat beside her. 

"He'll come around, I promise…" Kaya gave a weak smile and looked down at the baby. " I think I'll call him…Izzy…" Naomi smiled at her the boy, her brother who smiled back. 

"By the way, this is my brother, Izzy" Kaya blinked and looked up at the boy. 

"Hello" Kaya nodded and Naomi turned round to see Kai stood there. Kaya turned and saw him and quickly turned round again. 

"We'll come back later, Ok?" Kaya nodded and the two walked off. Kaya stood up and watched the two walk away from her. The boy Izzy, looked like her Izzy…then it twigged to her… Kai looked at her. He didn't know whether to believe her or not until he saw a man near the front of the house. Not any man, his grandfather. Kaya saw and panicked. She went to run in but Kai stopped her by grabbing her arm. 

"If he sees the baby, he'll take it back and put it in a tube!" The panic in her voice seemed genuine. Kai let her go and walked towards his grandfather. Kaya stared, was he mad? 

OK! Chapter 13 done so Review please!!! I worked really hard on this!

Plus my website is now back up! Not much there yet but I'm working on it… 


	15. Chapter 14

I'm tied now…I've been typing since 14:00 and it's 20:00. That's 6 hours! 

Chapter 14- 

**Babies? **

"What did you do grandfather…" 

"I did nothing" 

"That's a downright lie!" Kai turned to see Kaya stood there. From behind Kaya appeared Tyson, Ray and Max. Tamara, Reena and Marie remained inside considering that they were all soon to give birth. Behind Voltaire, armed men appeared and Kaya charged forward. She let out a battle cry and punched on of the armed men in the face. He covered his face with his hands and Kaya aimed a side blow with her leg, at him but he caught hold of it. Ray and Tyson ran in then to help but got caught up in the fighting also. Max stayed to guard the front of the dojo. Kai stared and watched the fighting until 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" His head turned to Kaya's direction to see her wounds had reopened and she was on the floor coughing up blood. One of the armed men went to tread on her back and Kaya braced herself. But the stomp never came. Kai was there and he had given the man a mighty hard punch, which sent him flying back. Another man came up behind Kai. Kaya tried to shout but no sound would come out. Kai turned but someone knocked the man down. Izzy was there. Kai looked at him as Naomi and 2 other people ran over. Ray looked and saw the black haired girl. 

"You!" He said and pointed at her 

"Yep!" 

"Help him Maho!" A girl stood behind her said. She had long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Her hair was Black with red streaks. She wore a red Chinese outfit. Red top with long baggy sleeves and a yin-yang on the front and on the sleeves. She wore a red skirt with a yin-yang in the bottom right hand corner and shorts underneath. 

"Yes sis" And the two ran forward into the armed men. Soon only Voltaire was left. Izzy, Naomi, Maho and Mizuho (Maho's sister) took care of him. 

Kaya sat up still coughing up blood. She stood up then looking around, her vision blurry but then she felt dizzy and fell over but was caught. She had fainted. Kai picked her up and took her inside. He lay her down as Tamara cleaned her wounds and bandaged them. A cry was heard and this stirred Kaya. She went to sit up but Tamara wouldn't let her. The crying stopped and this slightly concerned Kaya. 

Kai looked at the young boy in his arms. The baby reached up for Kai's face finding his blue triangles funny. Kai walked back into the lounge were everyone was. Naomi and Izzy were talking to Kaya who was lay down. Maho and Mizuho were talking to the others. Kai walked over to Naomi and Izzy and Gave Kaya the baby. Kaya didn't smile at him. 

"Thank you" She said not looking up at him. But she smiled at the baby in her arms. It then reached out back towards Kai. This startled everyone. Kaya gave a small laugh and looked at Kai with a smile on her face. 

"It seems that Izzy would rather be with you" Kai took the baby Izzy and this made the baby Izzy laugh and Kaya to smile even more. 

"You called him Izzy?" Kai asked. 

"I thought, why not? It looked like I was going to be a lone mother." Kaya said her smile fading. She looked away, not wanting to look at Kai cause of what she felt and what he had done to her. Naomi pulled on her brother's arm. 

"We should go now. Leave them and Take Maho and Mizuho with us" Izzy nodded and the two walked over to the others. Kai sat down on the floor, his back up against the sofa, still holding the baby Izzy in his arms. Kaya sat up slowly. 

"Why couldn't you believe me?" She asked Quietly. Kai looked at her. 

"You should lie down and rest." 

"I don't take order's from you, I just want to know why you didn't believe me." 

"It just seemed impossible" 

"It isn't and wasn't, I'll show you." She put her hand on his shoulder and Kai found himself in a big room with machines and suspended cell with Kaya in. He then saw that Kaya was beside her and knew that this was just showing him what happened. Voltaire walked in looking smug. He turned to the Kaya in the cell.

"Today is the day that my dream will come true!" He laughed a harsh laugh

"NEVER!" Kaya shouted. The lid of the small cell that was suspended in the air by ropes and chains came off and a machine came in.

"We want a piece of your DNA…a hair will do…" Kaya jumped out but the machine got a strand of her hair. Kaya landed on the floor and stood up to see two small tubes, one with a blue hair in and her air going in the other one.

"Who's is the other DNA have you got?"

"I believe you know him…" a picture appeared on the screen.

"Kai…" Kaya whispered to herself. Kai looked shocked, what Kaya had said was true; she couldn't make a lie like this, it was impossible for this to be a lie. The machines were switched on and one of the big test tubes glowed and a small baby was made in it from the two DNA pieces. Kaya looked on. Kai watched her get her Beyblade and let it rip so it destroyed the machines, the DNA and the test tube with the baby in. The baby lay there wet and crying. Kaya took her scarf of quite calmly and wrapped the baby up. It was a baby boy. She then saw the guards around her and made a run for it. The shot at her but she didn't stop…

Kai woke with a start and heard a thud next to him. Kaya had fallen of the sofa and was lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. Kai got up and handed the baby to Tamara who took baby Izzy gladly. He turned back to Kaya and picked her up and placed her back on the sofa.

"I'm sorry…I should have believed you…" He sat next to her. Tamara smiled seeing that he was finally realising that Kaya wasn't a person to lie about things.

Kai stayed next to Kaya's side all night. Tamara woke up first, not feeling to well. She walked in to see Kai asleep, his head on the sofa and holding Kaya's hand. Tamara smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Kaya shook her head, she felt better but when she went to move her hand, she felt something. She sat up and saw her hand in Kai's. She was on the verge of tears when she felt his hand move and he woke. The two looked at each other for a moment and then Kaya hugged him tight and Kai said,

"I'm so sorry…I didn't…" but Kaya cut him off

"As long as you understand that I don't lie then you don't have to say sorry." Kaya let go of Kai and swung her legs over the side of the sofa and stood up. Kai got up and stood next to her.

"You shouldn't be standing up yet"

"You're acting as though you're my dad" She turned to him and grinned. Tamara came in looking pale.

"Kaya!" she shouted. Kaya ran over to her. "The contractions are starting!"

"SHIT! Kai, wake the others and I'll take Tamara's car." Kai nodded and he ran to wake the others while Kaya took Tamara out to Tamara's car and set of for the hospital.

"TYSON!" Kai shouted and everyone woke with a start.

"What?" Tyson asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tamara's gone into labour" Tyson jumped up

"WHAT!!" everyone hurried out and took Reena's car. Kai and Tyson got in as the others stayed to look after baby Izzy. Tyson was too frantic to drive so kai did.

"Push!" The midwife said to Tamara and a crying met their ears. Kaya hugged her friend. She had only been in labour for 2 hours. Tamara smiled as a baby boy was handed to her. Tyson ran in.

"TAMARA!" He shouted as he came in, scaring half the nurses in the room. Kaya smiled.

"I'll leave you two then"

"Kai's outside n the waiting room" Kaya smiled at Tyson.

"Thanks and I hope you like your new son!" she smiled again at Tamara and Tyson and walked out closing the door. She walked into the waiting room to see Kai sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. She sat next to him and he opened an eye to see who it was.

"How is Tamara then?"

"Tried, but a very happy mother of a young boy" Kaya smiled.

"Good, I'm glad she's ok cause otherwise Tyson would have a fit" Kaya laughed

"True. Well, I'd better get back to Izzy cause he'll be driving everyone mad."

"I'll come too, I'm sure Tyson can drive back ok." Kaya smiled and got up and Kai followed her. The two got into Reena's car, Kai taking the wheel.

WOW! Chapter 14 done, I think this is the most I've written in along time… 


	16. Chapter 15

Hello! I know I got to type more but I've got exams but I'm doing as much as I can since ~::ANIME WORLD::~ is back up and running with 3 awards for being a great affiliate! I honestly didn't make them myself! 

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! I only own, Kaya, Tamara, Marie, Emerald, Reena, May, Izzy, Naomi, Mizuho, Maho, Kimmy, Matagu, Shiara and Andreia. 

Chapter 15- 

**Just the beginning… **

Kaya sat on the floor, cross-legged with Izzy asleep in her lap. She was talking to Tamara who was sat on her left the Matagu who was sleeping in her lap; he was starting to grow a blue tuft of hair. On Tamara's left was Marie with a baby girl called Shiara with golden hair and green eyes; she was pulling on Marie's hair with a big smile on her face. On Kaya's right sat Reena with her baby girl, Mizuho who had black hair and amber eyes that shone like a tigers eyes. Kai, Tyson, Ray and Max had gone to get the allstarz as they were coming for a visit, while Kaya, Tamara, Marie and Reena weighted for the allstarz of there dimension. Reena held up Mizuho who' eyes sparkled 

"She's so cute!" Came a voice. They looked up to see Izzy, Naomi, Mizuho and Maho with 5 other people. 

(Here are the descriptions of them all if you've forgotten them!

And the other 5 peoples descriptions too!

Izzy

Age: 18

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: short, spiky and dark blue

Clothes: Black jumper and blue jeans with a silver belt, the buckle being a phoenix's head. Wrist fingerless dark blue gloves with fire on them.

Other- 2 blue triangles on his cheeks.

Family relationship: Naomi's older brother

Naomi

Age: 16

Eyes: Light brown/red

Hair: light blue hair straight, a bit wild and stringy. At the back was dark blue. It was pulled in a very low ponytail what went down to her lower back with two strands in front of her ears, which were dark blue.

Clothes: black lose t-shirt, which was short sleeved and was baggy at the end of the sleeves. Black cargo pants with a red belt and a silver belt buckle of a pair of feathery wings. Black shoes and black fingerless gloves going up to her elbow with silver circles on the knuckles and a silver necklace with a heart-a-gram on and silver armlet oh her right upper arm

Other: On her face were 2 triangles, red/pink in colour and on her forehead were 2 small right angled triangles back to back along the longest vertical side

Family relationship: Izzy's younger sister

Kimmy

Age: 15

Eyes: brown

Hair: long blue hair with a side parting and fringe. It is pulled back into a ponytail on the left side of her head. A huge curl comes from the ponytail where the hair is pulled into the ponytail. And has two long pieces in front of her ears that go down to nearly her elbow

Clothes: Red t-shirt with a yellow line, down the left side, black jeans and brown gloves. Round her waist was a yellow jacket with red on.

Other: sometimes wears a blue/red cap (At this point she isn't)

Family relationship: Matagu's younger sister

Matagu (Mat-a-gue)

Age: 18

Eyes: Light brown

Hair: Dark blue ruffled shortish hair that covered his left eye.

Clothes: White T-shirt under a black jacket. Blue jeans ripped at the knee.

Other: Blue/red/yellow cap (at this point he is wearing it)

Family relationship: Kimmy's older Brother

Mizuho (Miz-uo-ho)

Age: 18

Eyes: Amber 

Hair: long hair tied back in a loose ponytail, black with red streaks.

Clothes: Red Chinese outfit. Red top with long baggy sleeves and a yin-yang on the front and on the sleeves and a red skirt with a yin-yang in the bottom right hand corner and shorts underneath. Red gloves going up to her elbow

Family relationship: Maho's older sister

Maho (May-ho)

Age: 16

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Her hair was ruffled at the front that fell on her face as well as two long thin pieces of hair over her ears going down to her shoulders and was pulled into a ponytail rapped in material that went down to her lower back.

Clothes: White sleeveless t-shirt with red around the collar and sleeves. It had a big yin-yang sign in the middle. She wore a pair of black pants and white gloves with yin-yang signs on.

Family relationship: Mizuho's younger sister

Shiara (She-are-ra)

Age: 18

Eyes: Green

Hair: Shoulder length golden brown/blonde hair with a short flicked out fringe. And her hair was pulled back into 2 high ponytails

Clothes: Of the shoulder, short sleeve sky blue top with pink flowers in one corner. A demin skirt and black boots. Sky blue wrist gloves

Family relationship: Andreia's older sister

Andreia

Age: 15

Eyes: Bright blue

Hair: Long blonde shoulder length, wide and messy falling everywhere over her face.

Clothes: Yellow wide neck; long sleeve t-shirt with 'AMERICA' written in Silver on it. Red cargo pants with 'AMERICA' written down the back of the left leg in silver

Family relationship: Shiara's younger sister

May

Age: 20

Eyes: Dark blue/purple

Hair: Light brown, long and mostly straight. Green headband.

Clothes: Orange sleeveless vest top. White long sleeve t-shirt underneath. Green cargo pants 

Okies! Back on with the story!) 

"So introduce them then Naomi" Kaya said. 

"I'm Izzy" 

"I'm Kimmy!" Kimmy grabbed her big brothers hat 

"Matagu" He grabbed the hat back of his sis and put it back on his head. 

"You know me, I'm Maho!" Maho gave a big grin. 

"I'm Mizuho, as you know" She slapped her younger sister playfully on the head. 

"I'm Shiara" 

"And I'm Andreia!" 

"And last but not least I'm May" 

"Please to meet you all!" Tamara said brightly 

"Well, we've got another reason for coming" Kimmy face fell "are the other's here?" 

"No, they've gone to get Michael from the Allstarz from the airport." Kaya said. 

"And we're waiting for Emerald to get here" Marie said. Naomi looked at May who gave a small smile; she didn't smile much these days. At that moment, Emerald came in wearing a green jumper and baggy light blue jeans 

"Hi…Am I interrupting something?" She said looking rather confused 

"No it's ok!" Naomi said and introduced everyone to her. Soon Kai, Max, Tyson, Ray and Michael (he's wearing his clothes from the first series cause I can't be bothered!!!) came back. They to were introduced to everyone, Michael also being introduced to Kaya, Marie, Reena, Tamara and Emerald. 

"So what did you want to tell us?" Reena asked 

"Well," Naomi looked at everyone, her friends nodding "we think it time for you to know…………that we………we are your children" 

Ooooo

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!

I don't really know to be honest but I do know that DD (Dimension Dilemma) is coming to a close in a few more chapters, it might not even be twenty chapters long but, I have GOOD NEWS!

There will be a part 2!

It will be called 'Dimension Dilemma 2 : The future'

It will be about how May, Izzy, Naomi, Mizuho, Maho, Kimmy, Matagu, Shiara, Andreia and other people who come in later, got to know each other from the future. (There will be chapter references in it e.g. this happen before Naomi met Kaya in chapter 12 of DD. That's just an example!)

KEEP REVIEWING! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- 

**The truth…and a new meeting… **

"Well," Naomi looked at everyone, her friends nodding "we think it time for you to know…………that we………we are your children"

"WHAT!" Came Tamara's shout. 

"If we told you our full names you'd see that I'm not lying, I don't lie." Naomi said "I'm Naomi Hiwatari" 

"I'm Izzy Hiwatari, the same Izzy you hold in your arms Kaya" Kaya nodded, she thought that this might have been the case when she figured it out just after she escaped Voltaire. 

"I'm Kimmy Granger!" 

"I'm Matagu Granger" Tamara looked at the boy in her arms " He and I are one in the same" Tamara looked up and sat dazed 

"I'm Mizuho Kon, that Mizuho you hold is me also" 

"I'm Maho Kon" 

"I'm Andreia Tate, and that baby you have is my sister" 

"I'm Shiara Tate and Andreia is right" Max looked shocked 

"What about you May?" 

"I'm May Shidoa" 

"But that, that's my surname!" Michael exclaimed (Ok, I don't know his real one so I made one up) 

"Do I have anything to do with this?" Emerald asked. May looked at her, her face full of sadness. 

/I feel like your mine too May…but that's impossible/ Emerald thought 

"It's not impossible" May suddenly said still looking at Emerald. 

"You, can read minds?" 

"Yes, that's why I was adopted by you and Michael" Michael looked at Emerald and she looked at him. 

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER!" They both exclaimed at the same time pointing to each other. 

"That may be true but, what I say is true also, I'm your daughter whether you choose to accept it or not" May said. 

"So let me get this straight," Emerald said "I get married to him," she gestured over to Michael "And then you get adopted…" 

"Because I have powers like you Emerald, like the powers Kaya has" 

"You know about that too?" Emerald asked 

"You in the future as my mother, told me so, I was considered a freak at the place home for orphans, bullied because my powers were uncontrollable and I was scared of the damage I could do to people also, but you stopped them bulling me and took me away from that place and I grew up as your first daughter" A smile came to her face 

"That the first smile I've seen in years from you May!" Naomi hugged May like they were sisters. 

"We are close because our mothers were close friends also." 

"Makes sense" Kaya said. Emerald spoke up 

"I need a walk to clear my head" 

"But it's raining Em" Kaya said. Emerald shrugged and walked out. 

"I'll go after her," Michael said, "If I'm to get to know her, better start now." He grabbed and umbrella and ran out into the rain 

/Mom, Dad………/ May watched Michael disappear into the rain. 

Emerald stood looking out at the sea, rain and tears were falling down her face, she didn't understand why she had feelings for May and Michael and yet she didn't know him. 

"What's going on?" she whispered to herself looking up at the sky. She heard footprints and turned round to see Michael there with an umbrella. She turned away, why did he make her cry so much? He walked up beside her and held the umbrella over her head. 

"You'll get ill standing in the rain" 

"Why would you care?" Came a sobbing voice. Michael looked at her as the tears streaming down her face 

"I know, I may not know you but I'm willing to try to know you, if you'll let me…" Emerald turned to him to see to see the caring and the true feeling in his face. This just made Emerald cry more for no reason. She buried her head into Michael who held her with one arm as she sobbed. Michael didn't mind that much, he was just happy to help her. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes 

"I'm sorry" 

"Don't be" Emerald looked at Michael who took the umbrella down "At least it's stopped raining at last" 

"Umm…" Emerald said then scared Michael by sneezing. Emerald grinned at Michael, which made him tinge red. 

"Well let's get back then!" Emerald grinned. She grabbed Michael's arm and started running dragging him along behind her. 

"STOP!" He shouted and Emerald did causing him to fall on his face in the mud. Emerald bent down and helped him up. He gave her an evil stare and saw her face drop. He smiled 

"It's ok," He said and he wiped the mud of his face. 

"Sorry about that" Emerald gave a sheepish grin. After that the two walked back talking, Michael's clothes covered in mud and Emerald feeling much more comfortable around him. 

The two arrived back late afternoon to see everyone getting ready to go out. When they asked what was going on, they were told there was a festival going on and Michael and Emerald agreed to go too. 

Kaya took Izzy and Matagu and walked around with Kai while Tamara and Tyson went off. Mizuho and Shiara were left with Reena and Ray while Max and Marie went off also. Emerald and Michael ended up walking around together. There was a lot going on at the festival like some theme rides like the log flume, tea cups etc. Also lots of smaller one like winning prizes e.g. teddy bears etc. Michael persuaded Emerald to go on one of the bigger roller coasters even though she didn't want to and spent the whole ride sat with her face buried into Michaels arm with her arms clutching his arm. After that she wouldn't talk to him until he won a prize on one of the stalls and gave her a huge teddy bear. This cheered her up immensely. They walked about some more and met up with everyone else. They each took turns looking after the children and items while going on the log flume. Kaya and Kai went before them and nether looked happy soaking wet but got laughed at like all the others head when they had come back. Emerald sat at the front with Michael behind her. 

"If I end up smacking you for some reason, I'm sorry!" Emerald said as they set off. 

They came back laughing and talking together completely soaked. Everyone set back of to Tamara's Dojo. 

As most rooms were full of babies and people, Michael and Emerald had to sleep on the to sofa's in the lounge. Emerald sat up and turned the light of her watch on to see what time it was. 

"What's the time?" Asked a voice. Emerald turned to see Michael sat cross-legged on the sofa next to her sofa. 

"3:37" She said and Michael groaned 

"I can't sleep, it's no good." 

"Me neither" Michael moved over and Emerald went and sat next to him. "Note to self. Next time we come make sure not everyone is staying here" 

"I hear that" Michael said in agreement. "When are you leaving?" 

"In a few days or my brother will have destroyed my team completely" 

"Beyblade?" 

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm team captain of the Allstarz" Michael blinked and made mouth movements like fish then finally said. 

"Hold on a moment, I'm team captain of the Allstarz also" 

"Oh! You're the other dimension's team captain!"

"I don't follow" 

"Did you notice how alike, say Kaya and Kai are bar there gender" 

"Yeah…" 

"Kaya is from this dimension and Kai from yours so Kaya is the female version of Kai" 

"Oh, I follow now, so you're like the female version of me?" 

"Kinda, but your name begins with an M, Mine begins with a E…" 

"Who else is on your team?" 

"My brother Ed, Mary and Suzy" 

"Figures" Michael turned on a light and got a pen and piece of paper. 

"The rest of my team is Emily, Eddy and Steve" He wrote the two sets of teams down

"It's like this…" he showed her the peace of paper 

Emerald (f) – Eddy (m)

Ed (m)- Emily (f)

Mary (f)- Michael (m)

Suzy (f)- Steve (m) 

"It's just that the teams names have switch round slightly, I'm you were called Mary and Mary called Emerald it would make sense see?" 

"Oh! I got it now." Emerald smiled then started to speak her mind "Do you believe what May said?" 

"I don't know…I guess I do or I'm willing to try and believe it because if you think, we've got to know each other better today, ne?" 

"True………Well………I'm sleepy now so I'm going to sleep, you?" 

"Yeah," Emerald got up and went back to her sofa and got in. She faced Michael and propped elbows up on her pillow with her head in her hands. Michael lay on his back looking at the ceiling. Emerald smiled at him, maybe May was right. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. 

OKIES!!!!!!!!

It seems that Michael and Emerald will be getting together,

YEAH! I'M HAPPY! Here in England, they've been playing V-force on cartoon network but the 1st series is back too!!!! YAY!

*Hugs Kai*

Kai- I got to kick Biovolt butt you know now get off!

OKIES! *Gets hyped and runs off*

Kai- *shakes head* Strange… 


	18. Chapter 17

This is it folks the start of the last uphill climax that might only last for 2-4 chapters if not less! Chapter 17- 

**More truth and help… **

Emerald woke and yawned which woke Michael. They both realised that they had the hands together, hers on top of his. Both quickly pulled their hands away. Emerald got up and left the room. Michael sat up and looked at the clock on the wall 6:30am. 

Soon everyone was up and decided to go for a walk. They were all sat on a hill when a voice was heard. It was Naomi. She ran over and hugged Kaya. She sat down next to her and her face fell. 

"I've come to tell you…what's going on………and why we came…" 

"What do you mean?" Kai asked. 

"The reason we've come is to try and change history because my great-grandfather did something horrible…1 year after I was born, he attacked you, he wanted to wipe out all us children and my dad wouldn't let him so when he aimed a blast he got in front of me, Izzy and Kaya. He had enough power to send a blast back from Dranzer, which destroyed the huge monster thing but cause my dad,………my dad, Kai ………to ……" and she started crying, the tears streaming down her face. Kaya took hold of her and looked at Kai. 

"She means that she new you for one year, but you died in saving everyone." Everyone stood shocked while Naomi cried into her mothers shoulder and tears ran down Kaya's face. Kai stood there, not quite being able to take it all in. Naomi pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes. 

"That's why we've come, to stop that happening………if I can grow up with a dad, I'll be the happiest girl on the face of the earth…" Naomi said looking at Kai. "It happens in about 2 years from now, as Kimmy, Andreia, Maho and I will be on our way soon, me and Maho will be born the end of next year and the other two later in the year after…" She stood up. "Right, well I better go…" She smiled at everyone, "I'm sorry for ruining your day…" She started to walk away until Kai took her shoulder. She turned to face him. 

"Thank you………for telling the truth…" Naomi smiled but tears threatened. Kaya got up with Izzy in her arms and stood next to Kai as Naomi walked away. 

"Izzy," Kaya looked down at the boy in her arms "You've got one heck of a little sister…" Izzy gurgled and smiled at his parents who smiled at each other. 

"They've all got younger sisters" Reena said, "some of the bravest kids I've ever known…" There was a thud behind everyone and they all turned 

"I want to help defeat Biovolt as well………" the girl said. Kaya gasped and Tamara stood open mouthed. Reena stood staring evils holding Mizuho close to her with Marie doing the same. 

"Teal…" Kaya said. The girl nodded. She took her hat off to reveal red hair. 

(Okies! Here she is at last, Teal, I told you that in chapter 8, I'd tell you about her later on! ^-^ 

Teal

Age: 20

Eyes: bright blue

Hair: bright red. Two low plates going to just below shoulder height. Two strands of hair falling on her face and flicking out on the bottom (like Tala's at the front but flicking out more.)

Clothes: Black t-shirt on with Silver in the form of a bird on one side. Black pants with silver stitching. Silver gloves 

Teal…I may bring in the two team…including all of Teal's team…I dunno…maybe in DD2: the future…) 

"Is this the girl you talked about Kaya?" 

"Yes, this is Teal, demolition girls captain." 

"Figures she'd look like Tala…"Kai started but was interrupted 

"Tala? As in Tala Sctmichca?" Teal asked 

"Yeah, he looks like you…well I don't know his surname though but he looks very much like you…" Tyson said. 

"But we haven't seen him in years…" Ray added. 

They went back to Tamara's dojo. Teal sat talking while Tyson went to his dimension. He came back not long after. 

"GUESS WHAT!" He shouted as he came in 

"Shut up or you'll wake the babies…" Tamara said. 

"Soz Tam, it's just, guess who was at the Dojo." 

"Who?" Teal asked 

"Tala!" Tala walked in. Kaya watched Teal eye's light up when she saw him. Teal stood up. 

"Tal?" She asked. Tala looked at her 

"Only my sister called me tha…Teal?" 

"YEAH!" she ran forward and hugged Tala. 

"Your family?" Tyson asked. The two stood next to each other. 

"Yep!" Teal said 

"Teal and I are twins," Tala said 

"DUDE! Why didn't you say you had a sister?" Tyson asked 

"Until I saw her now, I had forgotten…" 

"Me too until you mentioned his name" Teal said. "So I want to help you fight Biovolt here and I'm sure Tala will help." Teal looked pleadingly at her brother. He sighed 

"Fine………there's a Biovolt in the dimension too?" 

"Yep…that's why I became captain of the demolition girls and you demolition boys…" 

"But how did you end up in two different dimensions?" Ray asked 

"When we were 4 years old when our parents split up, me going with my dad and Tala with mom but I didn't know it then but I'd been taken into this dimension so my mom and brother could never find me…" 

"Well I better get going…after fight you guys in the first world championships, I left the abbey and found my mother again…I owe you a lot…thanks" Tala turned to his sister "Do you want to come with me sis?" 

"YEAH!" teal shouted. Tala walked out and Teal ran over to Kaya and hugged her 

"Thank you for all you've done for me…cousin…" And Teal ran out after her brother. 

"You two are cousins?" Ray asked. 

"yes…Her dad remarried into the Hiwatari family so Teal could get into the abbey so she became my cousin but Voltaire wouldn't accept her as his 2nd grand daughter because she didn't have the Hiwatari name but was Voltaire's second grand daughter but kept it quiet and let her in the abbey." 

"So you're related to Teal and Tala then?" 

"Yep, that's why we're so close…" 

Back in Russia with Teal and Tala. 

"I'd forgotten how cold it could be here" Teal said "I haven't been back to Russia in a long time." Tala got some keys out and opened the door to a big house. Teal filled up with emotion, she was going to see her mom again after 16years… 

"MOM!" Tala shouted "I'M BACK" A woman with orange/ red hair appeared with glasses and green eyes. She wore a blue sweater and jeans. 

"Tala" she walked over to him and hugged him. "Who's your friend?" She looked at Teal. Tala nudged Teal. 

"Oh, I'm Teal Sctmichca…" the women put a hand to her mouth "Tala's twin sister" Teal smiled 

"Oh Teal!" Her mother hugged Teal. "It's been so many years…" 

"16 to be precise" Teal said. 

"You've finally back…" 

"Yep! Oh Tala, I never told you that Dad married a Hiwatari…" 

"He what?!" Tala said 

"Which makes me Kaya's cousin and you too, also we're Auntie and Uncle to Izzy and Naomi, Kaya's and Kai's kids…" 

"No way…" Tala shook his head…"ARGGG!!!" 

Heehee...poor Tala, he's related to Kai! I'm evil! ^-^

Okies next chapter tarts the attack to Voltaire, I think… or at the end at least…

REVIEW!

Until I get at least 15 reviews, DD2: The future won't go up…but that doesn't have to be until the end of DD. 


	19. Chapter 18

I'm now JFA! WEEEEE!!!!! Anyways, I would like to thank my reviewers! I hope you will review more for these chappies! I worked really hard! I thank everyone for reading and hopefully reviewing! Thank you very much, I may not say it often but I do appreciate it lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! I got Isaac making you things! ^_~ 

Isaac- geezs…cookies of all things! *Hands cookies to all reviewers* There, I'm going 

OKIES! *Isaac holds his head in his hands and runs away* Oops? ^_^

Let's get on with this! 

Chapter 18- 

**It starts…soon it is over… **

~2 years later~ 

Kaya sat with a 3-year-old Izzy chatting nonsense to his 1-year-old sister, Naomi. 

"Soon, it will be upon us…" She said quietly… 

"Maybe, but we've been through a lot of things…we can through this as a family" Kai said. Kaya turned to See Kai stood in the doorway (JFA: He has a habit of doing that…) 

"I guess your right…" She sighed. Izzy looked up at her 

"Mommy?" She smiled down at her son and Kai picked him up and she picked up the small form of Naomi. The Hiwatari family stood talking when a faint click was heard, the two adults thought nothing of it…

~ ^_^ ~ 

"Hurry! I need that information now!" Shouted Voltaire to his workers. A tube lit up showing the form of a dragon, a big one, which was a smoky grey colour. 

"Feed the information in now!" 

"Black Dranzer information going in now!" The tube lit up and the dragon changed colour to black. 

"Dragoon information going in now!" The black dragons tail became huge, long with pointed spikes 

"Drigger information going in now!" Its claws became huge! 

"Dranzer information going in now!" The dragon began to breath fire 

"Dreciel information going in now!" The dragon glowed then the glow stopped, the information changed its defence rather than it's appearance.

"Now what shall I name you?" The dragon let out a roar. "I'll call you Doom Dragon" (JFA: I need to stop playing Golden Sun)

~ ^_^ ~ 

"I sense something." Kaya suddenly said. "Something's coming towards the Dojo!" Kaya grabbed Naomi and Izzy and ran out with Kai; soon everyone was out side to see the 'Doom Dragon' looming above the dojo, ready to strike them. 

"Beautiful! Isn't it?" Everyone turned to see Voltaire (Which one I hear you ask! Well stop being so impatient; I'm going to tell you!) Kai snarled slightly and Kaya stood slightly behind him holding the two children. 

"Mommy? What's going on?" 

"It's ok Ica" (Ick-ca) (Ica is what Naomi calls Izzy since she can't say his full name! ^_^) 

"Give over the children and that will be all, no-one else will get hurt…" Voltaire smiled " They have caused me many troubles on the road to world domination." 

"Sorry Voltaire, but any plans to take over the world will have to wait till you're in jail where you can think about it as much as you like!!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see Izzy, Naomi and crew. (I can't be bothered listing the names, you should know who I mean) 

"You want them, you got to go through us!" Izzy shouted pulling out a beyblade launcher for the first time (well the first time of there parent's seeing them with beyblade launchers) soon followed by everyone else doing the same. 

"Go! Dranzer! Let's get Him"

"Go! Eranzer! Take him down!"

"Go! Dragoon! Your going down"

"Go! Eragoon! We'll take you down!"

"Go! Ereciel! No way you're beating us"

"Go! Dreciel! You'll never get away with this!"

"Go! Drigger! You will pay!"

"Go! Erigger! You don't deserve to live!"

"Go! Triagle! We'll show no mercy, just like you" (Sp? Michael's bit-beast) 

Everyone watched as the bit-bests they knew and loved appeared before there eyes. Kaya closed her eyes 

_Eranzer? _

_Yes? _

_Help them will you? Join with the Eranzer of the future please _

_Of course mistress…I will do what you say… _

A bright light surrounded Kaya. Her eyes flashed open, a golden colour 

"I shall do as I have been asked…" Everyone turned to Kaya; Kai took hold of her shoulders and shook her calling her name "…My Mistress tells me to join with the future me…I cannot do this alone! Bit-Beasts! I seek your help!" The light left Kaya in a beam upwards, suddenly another one followed by a thud. Tamara. She had done what Kaya had done; soon more streams of lights were heading up. Kai was the last one 

_To Save us, It must be done, Go…do what you must Dranzer… _

_I shall return… _

A light left Kai and joined the other lights; they hadn't noticed Voltaire's advance towards them until Naomi jumped in front of them. 

"NO! NAOMI!" Kaya shouted 

"To save another, I would sacrifice my own life…" Voltaire advanced and Naomi pulled out the most unexpected…a gun. "Come any closer and I'll shoot!" 

"Naomi!" Kaya sat stunned and she held Izzy and Naomi close to her. Voltaire stopped. 

"You wouldn't have the guts to do that…" 

"BUT WE WOULD!" four people appeared, 2 red heads that they knew, Tala and Teal, the other two not know. 

"Kina!" Naomi shouted as one of them stepped into the light. 

(Kina (Keen-a)

Age: 15

Eyes- Baby blue

Hair- very pale red, long and straight pulled into two low pigtails.) 

"Van!" Izzy shouted 

(Van

Age: also 15

Eyes-deep blue

Hair- short flame red with a tinge of orange on the tips.) 

"I won't let you hurt my cousin!" Kina ran forward towards Voltaire, who to pulled out a gun also and aimed for Kina 

"KINA!" Naomi shouted 

"You may have a gun but I have trained for this all my life! You may be an old man but you are an evil one! You will not be spared!" She jumped at him, kicking him in the face which fired him backwards, while above them the light of the bit-beast's grew bigger until it gave a small explosion was heard and the light split into smaller light beams, entering the future Bit-beasts, the bit-beasts changed, some slightly, some dramatically. Eranzer became a young woman with armour and a long sword that burst into flame. Dranzer too, became a man, which had an even bigger sword than Eranzer. Both Dragoon and Eragoon gained armour and became much bigger. Emerald realised that neither her nor Michael had released their bit-beasts. She grabbed Michael's arm. 

"We must release our bit-beasts too!" 

"No…" 

"What!" 

"We can't…" 

"What about our future? May's future? Don't tell me that you don't care…" Emerald took a step away from Michael. "If you won't I will!" she shouted in rage, tears flowing madly from her eyes "TRIANCE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. A golden Eagle appeared behind her. She turned to May. "My gift to you…use it wisely…" May's eye's filled with tears as the bit-beast left her mother, who fell to the floor… 

"MOM!" May shouted. She wanted to run but she couldn't, her mother had sacrificed herself for her, she wasn't about to let her down. She let the two bit-beasts combine their powers. A witch appeared, taking on a form known to many. It's hair long, brown. Its eye's green. It turned to May and smiled 

"I shall fight by your side…" Michael stared; it was the form of Emerald, that's why she had no life left in her, she had used her own life energy to fight by her daughter's side or at least give her own form to the bit-beast. Michael picked up the lifeless form of Emerald, A tear splashed of her face, if he had said yes to release his bit-beast, he could have been able to save her. He held her close to him. Nothing else seemed important to him, not even the safety of his life, he realised with the person he cared for most, his life seemed empty… 

"I never wanted this to happen, Emerald, you can't leave me…not now…Em…" And still the tears fell from his eyes. He looked up at the bit-beasts; Drigger and Erigger had become white snow leopards with gold armour and huge claws and teeth. Dreciel and Ereciel had become bigger and gained more armour. The bit-beast flew over everyone's heads and flew towards 'Doom Dragon' the clashing and Bashing continued until 'Doom Dragon' pulled away yelling in pain. 

"It's unstable!" Voltaire shouted making a run. Naomi went to run after him but her father stopped her. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret…" 

"Thank you………dad…" Naomi stopped trying to brake away from Kai grip. The 'Doom Dragon' exploded. Kai took hold of Kaya, Naomi and Izzy and they stuck together. The others did the same. Michael didn't even look away, what was the point. The person he cared about was gone, so he though until………the bit-beast that had taken Emeralds form flew over as the bit-beasts parted and returned to their owners. 

"I will return to you…as I love you…" it smiled at Michael, then it hit him, it wasn't just Emerald's form, it was Emerald herself. 

"Emerald…" The bit-beast looked at him with tears running down it's face, it glowed and two lights split from it, one returning to May who was running over To Emerald and Michael and the other which entered Emerald. Michael picked up Emerald and Held her head, waiting for to wake…May arrived. 

"Mom, mom…oh mom!" She said over and over. Michael didn't move. Kaya walked over and placed an arm on Michael's shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. 

"She's going to be fine…May? Can you feel it too?" May suddenly looked surprised then understood, it was just like how her mother had taught her to control her powers. May closed her eyes and looked deep inside herself…deeper…until… 

_Two heartbeats? One's mine so the other…must be… _

Her eyes flew open 

"She's OK!" She shouted her eyes brimming with tears as she looked up as if to thank the heavens………everyone was distracted from Emerald when she opened her eyes. She looked confused. 

"Someone want to tell me what happened?" She asked. Michael jumped on hearing her voice. He turned to her and smiled. "Why are you crying?" Emerald asked softly. Michael didn't answer but hugged her close. Kaya touched May 

"Let's leave them to talk…" May nodded and the two walked away to the big crowd of people. 

Michael let go of Emerald and helped her up. "I remember releasing my bit-beast, then I felt that I was part of it…strange ne?" 

"You were part of it." Emerald gave Michael a shocked look. Suddenly she remembered. 

~Flashback~ 

"I will return to you…as I love you…" it smiled at Michael, then it hit him, it wasn't just Emerald's form, it was Emerald. 

"Emerald…" The bit-beast looked at him with tears running down its face, it glowed and two lights split from it 

~End Flashback~ 

"I remember, I said I'd return to you…" She bit her lip. 

"But do you feel that way?" Michael was looking up at the sky. Emerald smiled 

"I do feel that way, very much…" Michael looked at her to see her smiling, her eye's closed but the tears leaked down her face. Michael smiled at her. She latched onto him, the tears still pouring down her face, making Michael's top wet. She looked up and he looked down, their eye's meeting…Michael blushed slightly but Emerald blushed a lot. 

Kaya smiled as she saw the two kissing, they finally understood each other. Suddenly there was a shout from some one. A young girl stood away a way. 

"YOU DID IT!" She shouted as Michael and Emerald joined the group. 

"Who are you?" May asked. 

"That's a good question, guess!" The image of the bit-beast flicked into May's mind resembling Emerald, she looked at Emerald who was behind her and then back at the girl. 

"Are…are you…my sister?" 

"Yep!" The girl smiled tilting her head. "Thing's changed the future! I'm Hikaru!" 

(While she tells them who she is, I'll give you the quick details 

Hikaru

Age: 15

Eyes: bright green

Hair- Shoulder length brown.

Family- May's little sister) 

Hikaru ran forward and hugged her sister round the neck. May smiled, as did Emerald and Michael

~ ^_^ ~ 

Naomi, Izzy, May, Hikaru, Kina, Van, Mizuho, Maho, Andreia, Shiara, Matagu and Kimmy stood facing there parents. 

"We have to go now, what we came to do is finished…what we trained for is over…" Naomi said. Kaya let a tear run down her face. "Mom…please don't cry…" Naomi ran forward and hugged her mom tears running down both their faces. 

"We must go…come on sis" 

"Yes Ica…" Naomi pulled away from her mother and walked away with her friends and family. She turned back and waved alone with everyone else.

_I will remember what you've done forever…I promise…good bye…mom…_

~ ^_^ ~ 

*Cries* It's finished! I'm not crying coz of that, I found it kinda sad at the end and Michael and Emerald had a very cute few moments *cries some more* *Isaac walks in with a box of tissues*

Ooooo I'm not done! I forgot something!

~ ^_^ ~ 

~:~Epilogue~:~ 

Tamara handed Kaya the picture (the picture taken at the beginning of the chapter) Kaya smiled. 

"You'll make the best mother in the world for those kids…" Kaya smiled again. She took down a picture of her and the older Naomi and tear's ran down her face. 

"Don't forget…we will see them again when they grow up and do what they did again, so………things will turn out ok…" 

"You right Reena" suddenly she heard Naomi' voice running through her head. 

_I will remember what you've done forever…I promise…good bye…mom…_

_And I will remember you also for what you have done…my children…_

~ ^_^ ~ 

NOW! I Am DONE! It is over capish? Good! 

Isaac- is you going to do a Golden Sun story next? 

Maybe…I might work on 'X generation' or the 'Bladebreakers take on another'…

Ok! So that's aprox 2,420 words, 7 pages, and aprox 2 hours to write also…my longest yet! Ok, review this or no DD2: The future for any one!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA 

Bye! *Runs after Isaac seeing that he is leaving* *shouts back to readers and reviewers* remember I'm JFA!!!!!!!! Thanks! 

P.S- I want to know what you guys want me to work on, so in a review or email put: 

X generation Bladebreakers take on another Golden sun story (With Jasmine in) The diaries of the adepts (Golden sun) 

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

JFA

Jasmine Fire Adept 


End file.
